The Snape woes
by Marine Demo
Summary: La guerre a fait des ravages et certaines personnes se retrouvent maintenant sans but, se sentant totalement inutiles. Mais une simple dispute dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pourrait tout changer.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous retrouve avec une nouvelle petite histoire ! Les chapitres sont déjà tous prêts, j'essaierai donc de les publier chaque dimanche. Merci à ma correctrice pour avoir pris le temps de tout relire ! :D**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner vos impressions !**_

 _ **Bonnes fêtes à tous !**_

Assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, une lanterne suspendue dans les airs pour l'éclairer, Hermione lisait. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun droit d'être dans la bibliothèque à une heure aussi tardive de la nuit, mais elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de venir se réfugier dans cette pièce, ce lieu qu'elle chérissait tant. Elle en connaissait le moindre recoin, savait où trouver le moindre livre. Hermione connaissait cette bibliothèque presque aussi bien que Mme Pince elle-même.

Le silence était total et la jeune femme lisait, toujours plus vite, essayant – en vain – de ne pas penser à la dispute qui l'avait amenée à venir se réfugier ici. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être stupides parfois, pensa-t-elle en relevant la tête de sa lecture. Soupirant, elle tenta de se replonger dans son livre, mais rien n'y fit. Elle était trop énervée pour se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit ce soir.

Elle était assise seule à une table, en train de faire ses devoirs, lorsque une ribambelle de première et deuxième année s'était lancée dans une expérience particulièrement bruyante et dérangeante, à savoir réussir à faire la plus haute montagne de chaises sans que celles-ci ne tombent. Bien sûr, Hermione n'avait pas été la seule à souhaiter qu'ils arrêtent de chahuter, mais en bon Gryffondor qu'ils étaient, personne n'avait tenté d'arrêter ces jeunes. Hermione, elle, l'avait fait. Elle avait bien tenté d'ignorer le raffut provoqué par les chutes de chaises, les rires d'enfants aigus, les cris stridents, mais au bout d'un moment, son devoir de préfète en chef – et son envie de plus en plus grande de tuer ces gosses qui l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur ses runes, plutôt compliquées – avait pris le dessus. Elle s'était alors levée doucement, essayant d'afficher un air mi-sévère, mi-amusée, puis s'était dirigée vers eux. Ils l'avaient tous regardée s'approcher de la nouvelle pile de chaises posées en équilibre instable les unes sur les autres et montant de plus en plus haut. Ils l'avaient également tous regardée se faire écraser par toutes ces chaises qui avaient dégringolées au moment précis où elle était passée à côté. Et ils avaient ri. Tous. Sans exception. Même les plus âgés, ses amis, ceux qui, en règle générale, se seraient précipités pour la faire sortir de sous cette montagne de pieds et de dossiers en bois couverts d'échardes, qui lui avaient entamé le visage, les bras et les mains. Vexée, elle avait fait voler toutes ces chaises d'un coup de baguette magique, les renvoyant à leur place, puis s'était tournée vers les première et deuxième années qui riaient encore d'elle, tandis que les autres, bien conscients maintenant de l'état d'énervement dans lequel se trouvait leur camarade et préfète, se taisaient progressivement.

« Retenue. Pour tous, avait déclaré Hermione d'un ton froid et calme, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. »

La tempête aurait très bien pu s'arrêter là, si l'un d'entre eux, un petit caïd, n'avait pas répliqué. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'arrogance et l'impertinence des jeunes à leur époque.

« Pourquoi ? On n'a rien fait de mal à ce que je sache. C'est pas notre faute si tu es passée trop près des chaises et qu'elles te sont tombées dessus. Et c'est pas de notre faute non plus si c'était tellement ridicule que tout le monde a rigolé. Faut te calmer tu sais. »

Et là, la tempête avait réellement commencé. Hermione s'était énervée comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait – bon, peut-être une fois ou deux, mais sur Ronald, c'était donc normal – et avait fait en sorte que ces gosses, et en particulier celui qui avait osé lui tenir tête, se souviennent qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver, sous peine de la voir se transformer en une copie conforme du professeur Rogue, version féminine.

Quand elle en eut finit avec eux, elle retourna à ses livres, plumes et parchemins, dans le but de reprendre sa traduction là où elle l'avait laissée mais fut à nouveau interrompue, cette fois par des gens de sixième et septième année. Ils formèrent une sorte de cercle autour d'elle, en s'asseyant sur les chaises qu'elle venait de remettre en place après qu'elles lui soient toutes tombées dessus, et ils lui firent une sorte de leçon de morale, en lui disant qu'elle avait été trop dure, qu'ils ne faisaient que s'amuser, qu'ils avaient bien le droit de le faire et que, de toute manière, elle avait toujours été trop coincée et enfermée dans ses cours pour comprendre quoi que ce soit à la notion d'amusement. Ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Hermione avait rangé calmement ses affaires, hurlant intérieurement, mais d'un calme horrifiant à l'extérieur, puis était sortie de la salle commune sans dire un mot, pas même à Neville et Ginny qui rentraient à ce moment là.

Au début, elle n'avait eu aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait se réfugier histoire de faire redescendre un peu la pression avant de remonter se coucher, mais ses pieds l'avaient menée directement à la bibliothèque et elle n'avait pas trouvé de bonne raison pour ne pas y aller – ce qui, soit dit en passant, montrait bien l'état d'énervement profond et irrémédiable dans lequel elle se trouvait. Se promener dans les couloirs, à découvert, à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit et se rendre dans la bibliothèque, de surcroît, était quelque chose qu'elle s'interdisait habituellement. Elle avait toujours – la plupart du temps – respecter au doigt et à l'œil le règlement de Poudlard. Mais ce soir, elle s'en fichait éperdument.

Alors elle était maintenant, et depuis bientôt deux heures, assise sur cet appui de fenêtre d'où elle pouvait lire tranquillement, ou du moins essayer, et se perdre dans ses pensées tout en observant le parc de Poudlard. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle était, perdue dans ses pensées et les yeux dans le vide, lorsqu'une ombre passa devant la fenêtre à gauche de la sienne.

« Il va donc falloir que je donne une retenue à la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? s'exclama une voix froide et posée. »

Hermione sursauta et poussa un petit cri. Elle se leva précipitamment, laissant tomber le livre qui atterrit à terre dans un claquement sourd, et sortit sa baguette.

« Rangez immédiatement votre baguette si vous ne voulez pas plus d'ennuis Granger. »

Levant les yeux vers la source de la voix, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle menaçait actuellement le terrible professeur Rogue. Elle rangea donc sa baguette en laissant échapper un léger « Oh non ... » qui parvint cependant aux oreilles du sombre maître des cachots.

« Et si, c'est bien lui, le terrible et cruel bâtard aux cheveux gras. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça Granger ? Ce surnom ? Me convient-il ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et leva de nouveau les yeux vers son professeur. Avait-elle mal entendu ? Elle espérait.

« Que voulez-vous dire professeur ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Je pensais pourtant que ma question n'était pas très difficile à comprendre. Je vous ai demandé ce que vous pensiez du surnom que me donnent vos chers camarades, répliqua-t-il. »

Il est fou, pensa Hermione. La guerre lui a fait plus de mal que ce que je pensais. Il perd les pédales. Mais, en faisant un peu plus attention à son professeur, la jeune femme déduisit une nouvelle théorie qui, bien que bizarre, collait peut-être un peu mieux à la situation. En observant l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, elle s'aperçut qu'il tanguait un peu. D'avant en arrière. Les bras de long du corps, l'air d'être là mais pas tout à fait. Il avait bu.

« Et bien, je pense qu'ils ont tort de vous appeler comme ça, que non seulement c'est un manque de respect total, mais qu'en plus ça ne vous correspond pas. A une certaine époque peut-être, mais plus maintenant. »

Sa réponse ne parut pas totalement satisfaire le professeur Rogue. Pourtant, elle avait été plus que sincère. Bien sûr qu'à l'époque où Hermione était elle-même une pauvre petite morveuse comme ceux qui l'avait fortement énervée ce soir – elle ressentit à cette pensée une nouvelle bouffée de rage monter en elle – il était un bâtard aux cheveux gras, mais plus maintenant. Bien que toujours sévère, strict et inflexible, il n'était plus l'homme qu'il était auparavant. La guerre fait des miracles, ironisa-t-elle pour elle-même. Severus Rogue avait changé. Il prenait soin de lui, de son apparence, tout en restant cependant lui-même. Mais on pouvait maintenant affirmer qu'il n'avait que 38 ans, chose impossible si l'on revenait quelques années en arrière. Son teint n'était plus jaunâtre, bien que toujours très pâle. On voyait bien quelques rides par-ci par-là sur son visage mais rien de bien méchant. Et ses cheveux étaient propres, par Merlin ! Toujours propres, et parfois même tirés en une queue de cheval à la base de sa nuque, le plus souvent lorsqu'il effectuait le dernier tour de classe pour vérifier la qualité des potions confectionnées.

« Vous mentez Granger, grogna Severus Rogue, les yeux fixés sur un point légèrement au-dessus de son interlocutrice.

-Pourquoi mentirai-je ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

-Pour vous en sortir sans encombres ce soir.

-Professeur, je suis dans la bibliothèque en pleine nuit alors que c'est interdit. Je sais très bien que je ne vais pas m'en sortir comme ça. Vous m'avez posé une question, j'y ai répondu sincèrement, pas pour vous faire plaisir, répliqua-t-elle doucement. »

Elle sentait qu'il valait mieux ne pas le brusquer ce soir. Elle se doutait bien que s'il avait bu, c'est qu'il y avait un problème.

« C'est exact Granger, vous êtes hors de votre dortoir, en pleine nuit, ce qui est totalement proho … prohi … prohibo …

-Prohibé ? suggéra Hermione.

-Ne vous moquez pas !

-Je ne me moque pas. Vous avez bu ? demanda-t-elle alors, se fustigeant ensuite pour avoir osé poser une telle question à un professeur.

-Ça vous regarde ? »

Severus Rogue la regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux et c'était particulièrement intimidant. Elle tenta de garder un peu de contenance pour lui répondre car, visiblement, il attendait une réponse une fois de plus.

-Non, je ne pense pas que … bredouilla-t-elle.

-Alors pourquoi avoir posé la question ? continua-t-il, un brin menaçant.

-Et bien je …

-Oui, j'ai bu. »

Tous deux se turent, Hermione étonnée qu'il ait avoué avoir bu, Severus surpris d'avoir laissé échapper cette réponse. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis détournèrent les yeux. Enfin, après un moment de silence qui parut s'éterniser à l'infini, le professeur de potions reprit la parole.

« Je pense que je ferai mieux de retourner dans mes appartements, pour dormir et être d'aplomb demain. J'ai des cours à assurer. Vous devriez faire de même Miss Granger.

-Bien sûr professeur. »

Hermione baissa la tête, vit le livre gisant toujours à ses pieds, le ramassa puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle était quasiment arrivée à la porte lorsqu'elle l'entendit l'appeler.

« Oui ? fit-elle en se retournant.

-Je ne vous ai pas vue. Vous n'étiez pas dans les couloirs cette nuit. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

-Non, je ne suis pas sortie cette nuit professeur. Et je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle vous auriez pu sortir vous aussi. Bonne nuit professeur, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Bonne nuit Miss. »


	2. Chapter 2

**_Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà un petit chapitre, tout petit même je m'en excuse, mais un peu déterminant pour la suite de l'histoire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

 ** _Bonne année 2018 à tous !_**

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle ne pensait plus du tout à l'épisode de la veille. L'énervement qu'elle avait ressenti envers ses camarades s'était dissipé lorsqu'elle avait pu échapper à une sanction pour être sortie en pleine nuit et elle avait tellement faim qu'à aucun moment elle ne pensa à son professeur de potions, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve devant la porte des cachots pour assister à deux heures de cours en sa compagnie. Elle se demanda dans quel état il allait être. Elle était encore plongée dans sa réflexion lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa classe pour les laisser rentrer.

Les yeux d'Hermione croisèrent ceux du maître des cachots et restèrent accrochés un court instant, avant qu'il ne détourne le regard. La jeune femme lui passa devant et alla s'installer au fond de la classe, comme elle en avait l'habitude depuis que Ron et Harry n'étaient plus à Poudlard. Severus Rogue se dirigea vers son bureau et commença à faire son cours comme si de rien n'était. Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il n'avait pas bonne mine. Il ne devait pas avoir dormi tant que ça, malgré ce qu'il avait dit dans la bibliothèque avant qu'elle ne parte. Elle ne se serait même pas étonnée si on lui avait dit qu'il avait encore ingurgité une bonne quantité d'alcool.

Le cours se déroula cependant aussi normalement que d'habitude, les Gryffondor perdant des points à chaque remarque, tandis que les Serpentard en gagnaient à la moindre occasion. Cette manière de fonctionner devait bien être la seule chose que la guerre n'avait pas changé.

Quand la sonnerie annonça la fin des cours et l'heure du repas, Hermione rangea son matériel et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle jeta cependant un regard en arrière vers son professeur avant de passer la porte et se rendit compte qu'il la fixait. Un peu intimidée, elle lui fit un sourire gêné puis se retourna précipitamment pour sortir.

Toute la journée elle tenta de découvrir pourquoi elle lui avait lancé un sourire débile, mais aucune réponse ne lui parut assez convaincante. Elle était d'ailleurs toujours en train d'essayer d'éclaircir ce mystère quand le première année qui lui avait tenu tête la veille au soir vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, là où elle faisait ses devoirs.

« T'es toujours énervée pour hier ? lança-t-il

-Si tu tiens à ta tête, ne me lance pas sur ce sujet.

-Non parce qu'on va recommencer ce soir, donc tu ferais mieux de partir parce que ça va être chiant sinon. »

Hermione releva la tête et se tourna vers lui, ébahie. Jamais elle n'avait entendu de tels propos et un tel ton dans la bouche d'un première année et elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

« Tu as raison, je vais partir avant de devoir te mettre une nouvelle fois en retenue. D'ailleurs, je me suis arrangée avec le professeur Rogue et Rusard, c'est eux qui te feront faire ta retenue. Je suis certaine que tu vas beaucoup t'amuser avec eux. »

Puis elle attrapa ses affaires et sortit de la salle commune, le cœur un peu plus léger après avoir vu l'effet qu'elle avait fait à cet énergumène. Il avait eu l'air terrifié. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'arrange pour que Rusard et Rogue s'occupent de lui, histoire qu'il la prenne enfin au sérieux.

Hermione se promena un moment dans les couloirs, sans s'occuper des personnes qu'elle pourrait croiser puisque l'heure du couvre-feu n'était pas encore passée. La bibliothèque était cependant fermée et elle décida de s'installer dans une salle de classe vide pour finir ses devoirs. Elle remonterait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor lorsqu'elle les aurait terminés et irait directement se coucher, sans se préoccuper des autres. Elle s'attaqua donc à ses devoirs, sans faire attention aux heures qui défilaient et à la fatigue qui s'abattait sur ses épaules au fil des lignes qu'elle écrivait.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour à tous ! Bonne année 2018, j'espère que cette nouvelle année vous apportera pleins de bonnes choses ! Je voulais vous remercier, tous, pour les reviews laissées, ceux qui suivent cette histoire et ceux qui la lisent, tout simplement ! Merci beaucoup ! Je vous laisse avec le 3è chapitre, je prie pour qu'il vous plaise !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

« Encore vous Miss Granger ? »

Hermione, la tête posée sur ses bras, ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le temps de s'adapter au peu de luminosité dont la pièce disposait, elle ne vit qu'une forme noire et imposante devant elle. Puis les contours se firent plus nets, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et elle se retrouva de nouveau devant le professeur Rogue.

« Je me suis endormie, fit-elle en relevant la tête et en se frottant les yeux, plus pour elle même que pour le professeur de potions.

-J'avais cru comprendre. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites hors de votre dortoir à cette heure-ci ? s'enquit-il, menaçant.

-Je … J'ai dû partir pour faire mes devoirs en paix. »

Elle le regarda et comprit que, ce soir encore, il avait bu. Mais il n'était pas dans le même état d'esprit que la veille. Il semblait plus énervé.

« Vous êtes préfète, je me trompe ? fit-il.

-Oui, je suis préfète. D'ailleurs, en tant que préfète, j'ai le droit d'être …

-Ce n'est pas votre tour de garde, vous n'avez donc pas le droit d'être dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. Je sais que vous n'avez pas d'appartements privés à cause de la reconstruction de l'école, mais vous devriez être en mesure de vous faire respecter par vos camarades et pouvoir faire vos devoirs dans la salle commune, non ? Ou alors seriez-vous si incapable que cela ? répliqua-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. »

Hermione le regarda, vexée par ses paroles. Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait se faire respecter par les Gryffondor. Non ? Vois les choses en face Hermione, tu n'y arrives pas. Sinon tu serais tranquillement dans ton lit, pas en face de Severus Rogue dans une salle de classe en plein milieu de la nuit, pensa-t-elle.

Alors elle prit conscience de ce que cela représentait. Et bien que rarement abattue, elle ressentit le besoin de se retrouver seule pour réfléchir à tout cela et à ce que ça impliquait. Des images passèrent devant ses yeux, celle des chaises lui dégringolant dessus, des rires de ses camarades, puis de ceux qui lui avait reproché d'être coincée et de ne pas savoir s'amuser. Puis le première année qui venait lui dire de partir et elle qui s'exécutait. Le fait de l'avoir menacé d'une retenue avec Rogue et Rusard ne changeait rien finalement.

Hermione secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ces images et se concentra sur le professeur de potions en face d'elle. Pour le moment, il fallait réussir à sortir de cette classe sans retenue. Histoire d'éviter une nouvelle humiliation.

« Je suis désolée professeur, je sais que je ne devrais pas être ici à cette heure-ci. À l'origine je venais juste pour finir mes devoirs mais je me suis endormie. C'est de ma faute. Ça ne se reproduira plus, déclara-t-elle d'une traite, en se levant.

-Et je suis censé croire cela ? Alors que pendant toute votre scolarité vous n'avez cessé de vous balader dans les couloirs en pleine nuit avec vos deux acolytes ?

-Et bien, ils ne sont plus là, alors je n'ai plus de raison de …

-Taisez-vous ! »

Surprise par l'ordre soudain et le ton employé, elle se tut instantanément. Elle se demanda pourquoi il lui avait dit de se taire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le caquètement de Peeves qui se rapprochait de la salle de classe. Severus et elle se figèrent, priant pour que l'esprit frappeur ne vienne pas dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Pendant un temps qui leur parut infiniment long, Peeves resta dans le couloir à faire Merlin sait quoi. Puis ils l'entendirent qui s'éloignait vers les étages supérieurs. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Hermione se rassit sur la chaise qu'elle venait de quitter, tandis que son professeur se détendait.

« Où en étions-nous ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

-Je vous disais que je n'avais aucune raison de me balader dans les couloirs.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon Miss Granger …

-Vous allez bien professeur ? »

Un silence suivit la question d'Hermione. Tous deux se fixaient les yeux dans les yeux, Hermione essayant de déterminer avec quelle violence il allait la tuer pour avoir poser cette question, Severus se demandant à quel point il pouvait être sincère en face de cette élève.

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû … commença Hermione, prête à tout pour sortir de la pièce au plus vite, se réfugier dans son dortoir et ne plus jamais en sortir.

-Non.

-Non quoi ? répondit-elle.

-Non je ne vais pas bien.

-Oh. »

La jeune femme ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle se doutait bien qu'il allait mal, mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à une réponse honnête de la part de Severus Rogue. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse d'ailleurs. Plutôt à des heures de retenue et des points en moins.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? continua-t-elle alors, ne sachant pas trop où tout cela allait la mener. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de la fixer. Elle fit donc de même, essayant de faire passer dans son regard toute la sincérité qu'elle éprouvait.

« Je … Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, fit-il après de longues secondes de silence.

-Pourquoi ? Vous allez mal, il faut bien que quelqu'un vous aide à aller mieux, non ?

-Vous êtes une élève, je suis un professeur. Vous n'êtes pas censée aider un professeur.

-Qui a dit ça ?

-Moi.

-Alors vous avez tort. »

Rogue la regarda encore quelques instants puis baissa la tête en soupirant.

« Retourner dans votre salle commune Miss. Je vous laisse partir sans points en moins ni retenue encore une fois, mais je ne serai pas aussi clément la prochaine fois. »

Hermione ne répliqua pas, comprenant qu'elle devait saisir sa chance et partir sans dire un mot de plus, sous peine d'avoir des problèmes. Elle récupéra donc ses affaires et sortit, le cerveau un peu retourné par la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui et les questions qu'elle se posait sur elle-même.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme tous les dimanche, voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres, il est peut-être un peu différent des autres mais on avance tout doucement dans l'histoire ! Merci à tous-tes d'être au rendez-vous chaque semaine !**_

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à dormir cette nuit là, et c'est difficilement qu'elle passa la journée qui suivit. Elle croisa le professeur Rogue à l'entrée de la Grande Salle mais aucun des deux ne fit d'allusion à ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit. Le maître des potions ne sembla même pas se rendre compte qu'elle était là.

Toute la journée elle essaya de se sortir de la tête toutes les questions qui la perturbaient, en vain. Elle tenta aussi de se reposer un peu, car elle devait effectuer une ronde dans le château avec le professeur Flitwick le soir même. Mais elle n'y parvint pas vraiment et c'est exténuée qu'elle retrouva son professeur de sortilèges dans le Hall à 21h.

« Miss Granger, comment allez-vous ? s'enquit le petit professeur de sa voix fluette.

-Bien et vous professeur ?

-Bien, merci. Prête ?

-Bien sûr. »

Ils firent donc ensemble le tour de la plupart des couloirs, découvrant de temps à autres quelques élèves qui traînaient. Discutant calmement de choses et d'autres, ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'ils se rendirent compte que quelqu'un se dirigeait lentement vers eux dans le couloir réservé à la Métamorphose.

« Oh, Severus, je ne vous avais pas vu ! Comment allez-vous ? lança Flitwick.

-Filius. Miss Granger, répondit froidement l'intéressé. »

Severus Rogue passa alors devant une fenêtre et, à la lumière de la lune, ils purent voir qu'il ne semblait pas aller bien du tout. Hermione comprit tout de suite qu'il avait encore bu, mais aussi qu'il n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup depuis leur première rencontre dans la bibliothèque. Ce soir, il semblait plus pâle que jamais et des cernes violettes s'étendaient sous ses yeux.

« Severus ? Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta le professeur de sortilèges en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parfaitement bien. »

Il avait répondu cela de sa voix habituelle, froide et sereine, mais ses yeux s'étaient portés sur ceux d'Hermione et elle avait vu la détresse qu'ils exprimaient. Elle devait l'aider, quoiqu'il dise, quoiqu'il en pense. Mais le temps qu'elle réagisse, il avait déjà pris congé et tourné à l'angle opposé du couloir. Elle termina donc sa ronde en compagnie du petit professeur, puis remonta dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. En chemin, elle réfléchit à la manière dont elle pourrait aborder le professeur Rogue et lui proposer son aide. Elle savait qu'il n'accepterait pas, mais elle voulait sincèrement lui porter secours. Pourquoi ? demanda une petite voix dans sa tête. Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à l'aider ? Après tout, ce n'est qu'un professeur. Hermione pensait connaître la réponse, mais elle n'était pas prête à se l'avouer. Pourtant, il était clair qu'elle avait besoin de se trouver une occupation qu'elle prendrait à cœur et qui lui permettrait d'oublier non seulement sa solitude maintenant que Ron et Harry n'étaient plus à Poudlard, mais également le manque de sympathie que les autres élèves avaient envers elle. Ça avait toujours été ainsi, mais elle avait eu les garçons sur qui compter. Ce n'était plus le cas maintenant et elle en souffrait. Aider le professeur Rogue l'aiderait elle aussi. Elle en était certaine.

Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit et Hermione se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait à travers les étages. Quand elle arriva dans son dortoir, toute essoufflée, elle se jeta sur sa valise et entreprit de fouiller dedans. Harry lui avait prêté la carte du Maraudeur avant qu'elle commence sa dernière année et c'était l'occasion ou jamais de s'en servir.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Avec un sourire, la jeune femme regarda le plan de Poudlard apparaître progressivement sous ses yeux. C'était vraiment de la belle magie. En s'asseyant sur son lit, Hermione déplia la carte et commença à chercher la petite étiquette indiquant le nom de Severus Rogue. Au bout de quelques minutes elle le trouva, en train de faire les cent pas dans ses appartements. Elle scruta alors la représentation du couloir pour trouver l'endroit où pourrait se cacher l'entrée. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle découvrait un petit passage qu'on ne pouvait pas voir en se baladant dans les cachots. Elle savait exactement où se trouvait l'entrée menant aux appartements de son professeur de potions.

Elle repartit alors en courant, essayant de ne pas se faire repérer. La tâche était d'autant plus simple qu'elle avait la carte du Maraudeur sous les yeux. Elle arriva donc sans encombres devant le tableau d'un sorcier particulièrement laid, à l'air sévère et repoussant. Le genre de tableau qui correspondait parfaitement à l'image que tout le monde se faisait du maître des potions.

« Excusez-moi, j'aimerais voir le professeur Rogue. C'est urgent.

-Et vous êtes ? lui répondit l'occupant du tableau en lui lançant un regard peu amène.

-Hermione Granger.

-Il ne veut voir personne.

-Pourriez-vous lui dire que je souhaiterais lui parler, s'il-vous-plaît ? demanda poliment Hermione.

-Non.

-S'il-vous-plaît. C'est vraiment important.

-Je m'en contrefiche.

-Je vous demande juste d'aller le prévenir que je suis là.

-J'ai dit non.

-Rhaaaa ! »

Hermione se retourna et commença à faire des allers-retours sous le regard de plus en plus amusé du tableau. Elle devait trouver une solution pour parler au professeur Rogue tant qu'elle s'en sentait capable, mais cet idiot de tableau ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Comment forcer un tableau à faire ce qu'on voulait ? Elle aurait pu lancer un Imperium, mais c'était peut-être un peu extrême. Lui demander poliment n'avait pas marché. Et si …

« Si vous n'allez pas dire au professeur Rogue que je suis derrière la porte et que je souhaite le voir tout de suite, je me mets à crier. Il devrait m'entendre. Mais les Serpentard aussi m'entendront. Et je pense même qu'ils voudront savoir ce qu'il se passe. Donc ils sortiront. Ainsi que le professeur Rogue. Je pourrais donc lui parler, mais je serai obligée de lui dire que c'est à cause de vous que j'ai fait tout ce raffut. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il appréciera particulièrement.

-Vous n'oseriez pas, répondit le tableau d'un air incertain.

-Ah non ?

-Non.

-Très bien. »

La jeune femme recula de quelques pas et prit une grande inspiration.

« D'accord ! D'accord ! Je vais le prévenir ! Ne criez pas ! »

Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

« Vous m'en voyez ravie. »

L'occupant du tableau lui lança un regard noir, furieux de s'être fait tromper par une élève, puis sortit du cadre pour prévenir le professeur Rogue.

« Méfait accompli, murmura la jeune femme, sa baguette magique tournée vers la carte du Maraudeur. »


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour ! Le chapitre 5 arrive enfin ! Merci à tous pour les retours sur le chapitre précédent, vous êtes vraiment adorables et je suis heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise ! Espérons que ça continuera comme ça ! Je vous laisse maintenant avec la suite, bonne fin de week-end et bonne semaine ! A dimanche prochain !**_

Hermione attendit un long moment, allant jusqu'à se demander si l'occupant du tableau ne s'était pas tout simplement moqué d'elle et était parti faire un tour. Mais finalement il réapparut, l'air encore plus frustré qu'avant.

« Il arrive. Mais je vous préviens, il n'est pas d'humeur très bavarde.

-Merci, répondit-elle doucement. »

Elle vit alors le portrait pivoter sur le côté et Severus Rogue apparut. La jeune femme fut surprise de voir qu'il ne portait pas son éternelle robe de sorcier, mais simplement un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Il avait cependant l'air d'aller encore plus mal que lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé un peu plus tôt dans les couloirs avec le professeur Flitwick.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif.

-Vous parler.

-Vous avez 30 secondes.

-30 secondes seulement ?!

-29, 28 …

-Je voulais vous dire que je souhaite vous aider, parce que je vois bien que vous allez mal et que c'est particulièrement étrange de vous voir dans cet état. Vous ne pouvez pas vous laisser aller comme ça, les gens vont rapidement se rendre compte que vous n'allez pas bien du tout et se poser des questions. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas particulièrement que les gens s'occupent de vous mais c'est ce qu'il va se passer. Alors plutôt que de vous enfoncer dans, je ne sais pas, la dépression et de vous noyer dans l'alcool, laissez-moi vous aider !

-Il vous reste encore 10 secondes.

-S'il vous plaît …

-8, 7 …

-Rogue ! »

L'interpellé arrêta son compte à rebours et fixa la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui, l'air décidé.

« Je ne vous permets pas de m'appeler comme cela.

-Au moins ça vous a fait réagir. Avez-vous ne serait-ce qu'écouté ce que je viens de dire ? dit Hermione calmement.

-Oui. Maintenant laissez-moi. »

Puis il fit demi-tour et le tableau commença de nouveau à pivoter sur lui-même pour se refermer. Mais la Gryffondor n'était pas du genre à abandonner comme ça et elle se précipita pour empêcher le tableau de sceller l'entrée en mettant son pied entre le mur et le cadre.

« Aïe … Professeur, je vous en supplie, écoutez-moi. »

Le professeur Rogue émit un ricanement et se tourna pour faire face à celle qui essayait tant bien que mal de forcer le tableau à se rouvrir.

« Vous êtes tombée bien bas Miss Granger. Me supplier de vous écouter. C'est pire que ce que je craignais, lui fit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

-Vous pouvez toujours vous réfugier dans le sarcasme et la méchanceté, j'ai décidé de vous aider et je le ferai. Les Gryffondor sont têtus et n'abandonnent pas facilement, vous le savez bien. »

Cette dernière remarque finit d'énerver le maître des potions. Il se précipita vers la jeune femme, ouvrit complètement le tableau d'un coup de main et de l'autre attrapa son élève et la tira à l'intérieur. Ils étaient maintenant dans une sorte de couloir humide, avec des murs et un plafond de pierre d'où pendaient de la mousse. Une lueur verte filtrait à travers les murs. Ils étaient sous le lac.

« Miss Granger, je ne sais pas quelle idée stupide vous vous êtes mis en tête car non seulement je vais parfaitement bien, mais en plus jamais je n'accepterai l'aide d'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout dans votre genre, même si ma vie en dépendait. Alors si vous tenez à ce que votre maison reste en tête de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, vous feriez bien de retourner sagement dans votre salle commune sans discuter et de ne jamais revenir ici. Et tant qu'on y est, j'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor. Vous n'êtes pas censée être dehors à cette heure-ci. Votre ronde est terminée. »

Ils se fixèrent intensément quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Hermione réfléchit aussi vite qu'elle le put. Abandonner ? Le laisser seul, livré à lui-même et à l'alcool ? Son haleine sentait le Whisky Pur Feu à des kilomètres.

« Non.

-Quoi non ? s'étonna Severus Rogue.

-Non, je ne retournerai pas dans mon dortoir. Non je ne suis pas une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Non, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce que Gryffondor remporte la Coupe des Quatre Maisons cette année. Et non vous n'allez pas bien du tout. Donc je reste. Et je vous aide. »

Hermione avait dit tout cela d'une traite, sans lâcher une seule seconde du regard son professeur, qui ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle se dit qu'elle avait gagné la première bataille et en était particulièrement fière.

« Vous êtes têtue comme une mule, répondit-il froidement.

-Je sais, dit-elle tout simplement, sans baisser les yeux. »

Il soupira puis murmura un « Très bien » avant de faire demi-tour et de se diriger vers une porte en bois au fond de la pièce. Hermione prit ça pour une invitation à le suivre et c'est ce qu'elle fit, heureuse d'avoir réussi à tenir tête à l'effrayant Severus Rogue.

Elle le suivit donc derrière cette porte en bois et s'arrêta net. Elle ne savait pas très bien à quoi elle s'était attendue en ce qui concernait les appartements du professeur Rogue, mais certainement pas à cela. Elle venait de pénétrer dans un pièce de taille respectable, dont les murs de couleur crème étaient parfaitement coordonnés avec le canapé et les fauteuils en cuir foncés ainsi qu'avec la table basse en bois. Un feu brûlait dans l'immense cheminée noire, au-dessus de laquelle était accroché un cadre représentant un paysage grandiose. Hermione aurait parié sur les falaises irlandaises. À gauche de la cheminée se trouvait une nouvelle porte en bois. De l'autre côté de la pièce étaient disposées une petite cuisine, ainsi qu'une table en bois toute simple, sur laquelle restaient les vestiges d'un repas solitaire. Enfin, un peu en retrait, une dernière porte, ouverte, donnait sur ce qui semblait être une immense bibliothèque.

Après cette inspection des lieux, la jeune femme se tourna vers son professeur, qui était assis dans un des fauteuils de cuir, jambes croisées, un verre dont le liquide ambré brillait à la lueur du feu dans la main et qui la fixait. Elle remarqua alors la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu posée sur la table basse.

« Combien de verres avez-vous bu ce soir ? s'enquit-elle doucement.

-Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la bouteille était pleine quand j'ai commencé, répondit-il vaguement, la fixant toujours. »

Hermione regarda de nouveau la bouteille et se rendit compte qu'elle était aux trois-quarts vide. Beaucoup trop d'alcool dans le sang, pensa-t-elle sombrement. Elle s'avança alors jusqu'à son professeur et, une fois debout devant lui, tandis la main. Lui leva la tête vers elle et la regarda d'un air inquisiteur.

« Le verre, fit-elle en réponse à la question silencieuse qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de l'homme. »

Il soupira et porta le verre plein à ses lèvres. Mais avant même qu'il ait pu boire ne serait-ce qu'une goutte, Hermione lui prit le verre des mains et se dirigea vers la cuisine, ayant également attrapé la bouteille. Elle vida le verre dans l'évier et posa l'alcool sur la table de cuisine avant de revenir vers son professeur qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Je crois que vous avez assez bu pour ce soir.

-Vous avez sûrement raison. »

Severus Rogue la regarda un moment puis lui dit qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir sur le canapé, ce qu'elle fit. Il continua à la fixer pendant un certain temps, ce qui intimida la jeune femme, puis détourna le regard vers le mur en face de lui. Hermione en profita pour essayer de reprendre le fil de ses pensées et pour trouver le courage d'entamer une conversation qui pourrait s'avérer dangereuse.

« Professeur ?

-Hmm ? »

Le maître des potions tourna lentement la tête vers son élève et la fixa de nouveau. Elle lui rendit son regard, essayant de tourner sa phrase de manière à ne pas le vexer.

« Vous devriez peut-être penser à parler de ce qui vous tracasse à quelqu'un. Vous ne pouvez pas rester éternellement dans cet état et vous ne pouvez pas non plus continuer à boire. Ce n'est pas bon.

-Hmm. »

Il tourna une fois de plus la tête vers le mur et Hermione se sentit inutile. Ce n'était peut-être finalement pas une bonne idée de chercher à l'aider. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour lui ? Elle n'était qu'une élève et ne connaissait pas grand chose de lui. Oh bien sûr, Harry lui avait montré les souvenirs du sombre maître des cachots, mais ses connaissances s'arrêtaient là. Et Hermione Granger était du genre à vouloir tout savoir pour être sûre de ne pas se tromper.

« Je sais bien que je ne suis rien de plus que votre élève, mais je souhaite réellement vous aider. Alors vous pouvez … Vous confier à moi si vous le souhaitez, tenta-t-elle. »

L'homme soupira puis se leva et commença à faire les cent pas devant sa cheminée, les mains derrière le dos. La jeune femme le regarda faire sans parler, pensant qu'il était sur le point de s'ouvrir un peu à elle. Elle aurait dû se douter que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Miss Granger. Je vous ai laissée entrer uniquement pour que vous arrêtiez de casser les pieds au portrait qui permet l'accès à mes appartements. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Je me suis débrouillé pendant des années sans vous, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en serai plus capable maintenant. Vous êtes tellement … pathétique, c'est affligeant. Laissez-moi en paix, allez vous coucher. Une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout comme vous doit avoir besoin de repos pour être aussi casse-pieds dans la journée. »

Il s'arrêta et lui fit face. Hermione se sentit bête un court instant, puis son caractère reprit le dessus.

« C'est vous qui êtes pathétique Rogue. Vous avez besoin d'aide et vous le savez, mais vous êtes trop fier pour l'avouer. Voldemort est mort, les Mangemorts le seront bientôt tous, ou ils seront à Azkaban. Mais vous continuez à agir comme si … Comme si rien n'avait changé. Continuez, allez-y. Vous vous faites plus de mal que de bien. »

Hermione s'était levée et était maintenant à hauteur de la porte. Elle le regarda une dernière fois, espérant l'avoir fait un peu réagir, mais ce fut un échec. Elle sortit donc en claquant la porte, se disant que son idée était vraiment mauvaise et qu'elle venait de se condamner à une année entière de souffrances en cours de potions.

En retournant dans son dortoir, elle tenta tant bien que mal de rejeter au fond d'elle-même le remord qu'elle commençait à ressentir pour avoir laissé son professeur seul, dans un état d'ébriété, et livré à son passé.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello tout le monde ! Me revoici avec le chapitre 6, qui vous plaira je l'espère ! Merci d'être toujours plus nombreux à lire cette histoire et merci également à tous les reviewers ! Vous êtes merveilleux !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau ce chapitre ! Bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain !**_

« Miss Granger, les cours de potions ne sont pas fait pour dormir mais pour apprendre. Si le noble art des potions ne vous intéresse pas, merci de sortir. Ça nous soulagerait de votre présence ingrate. »

Hermione rougit à la remarque sarcastique de son professeur tandis que les Serpentard présents dans la salle riaient. Lorsque Severus Rogue était passé à côté d'elle pour vérifier l'avancée de son travail, elle était en train de piquer du nez sur son chaudron. Elle avait très mal dormi la nuit dernière, perturbée par le cheminement de ses pensées qui concernaient toutes sans exception son professeur de potions et la fatigue se faisait ressentir en cette fin de journée. Elle ne se laissa cependant pas distraire et reprit sa potion là où elle l'avait laissée, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais son cerveau tournait à plein régime maintenant.

La veille au soir, lorsqu'elle était sortie des appartements de Severus Rogue, la jeune femme s'était bien douté qu'elle allait devoir subir les remontrances et autres remarques acerbes du maître des potions, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à autant de méchanceté gratuite. Durant les deux heures de cours, elle avait eu droit à des petits commentaires sur son statut de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, visant à la rabaisser aux yeux de ses camarades. Ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs beaucoup ri à chacune des interventions de leur professeur et Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal, attendant la sonnerie avec impatience pour aller se réfugier une fois de plus dans la bibliothèque où elle pourrait éviter de croiser trop de monde.

La fin du cours finit par sonner et la Gryffondor se dépêcha de sortir. Son sac sur les épaules, la tête baissée, elle alla directement à la bibliothèque, s'asseyant dans un coin reculé où elle savait qu'elle pourrait rester seule jusqu'à la fermeture. Pendant plusieurs heures elle fit ses devoirs, le plus consciencieusement possible, écartant rageusement les pensées qui revenaient sans cesse. Le temps passa, la lumière déclina à l'extérieur, donnant au parc de Poudlard une allure féerique. Puis le soleil se coucha et Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, s'empressa de mettre à la porte les derniers élèves, dont Hermione. Celle-ci se rendit alors compte qu'elle mourrait de faim et décida de passer rapidement par les cuisines pour récupérer quelque chose à manger, ne voulant pas perdre de temps dans la Grande Salle.

« Bonsoir Miss !

-Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous Miss ?

-De quoi avez-vous besoin Miss ?

-Miss à faim, Miss ? »

Une ribambelle d'elfes de maison se pressa autour d'elle lorsqu'elle pénétra dans les cuisines de l'école. La jeune femme leur sourit gentiment puis tourna la tête de droite et de gauche pour enfin apercevoir deux elfes en particulier, vers lesquels elle se dirigea. Celui qui semblait être le plus vieux des deux et le plus grognon tourna la tête vers elle et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

« Miss Hermione, comment allez-vous ? Kreattur est content de vous voir.

-Je vais bien et toi ? Bonjour Winky.

-Bonjour Miss. »

La jeune femme fut heureuse de voir que Winky semblait aller mieux. À l'époque où Dobby était encore en vie et où Harry, Ron et elle descendaient régulièrement dans les cuisines de Poudlard, la jeune elfe n'arrivait pas à se remettre du fait que son maître, Barty Croupton, lui ait donné un vêtement et donc libérée. Mais Kreattur et elle semblaient se porter à merveilles.

« Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous Miss ? demanda Winky de sa petite voix.

-Ce serait possible de manger un morceau ? J'étais à la bibliothèque jusqu'à maintenant et je n'ai pas eu le temps …

-Pas de soucis ! »

Winky se précipita pour aller chercher de quoi rassasier Hermione, tandis que celle-ci discutait avec Kreattur. Regarde-toi, pensa la jeune femme. Si Ron et Harry te voyaient, ils rigoleraient à coup sûr. Toi qui défendait les droits des elfes il y a encore quelques années. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, en voyant ces créatures s'affairer autour d'elle, les elfes de maison étaient très heureux dans les conditions dans lesquelles ils vivaient. Winky revint avec une petite boîte dans laquelle se trouvait de la viande et des légumes qui restaient du repas donné dans la Grande Salle ainsi qu'une part de tarte au sucre. Hermione mit la boîte dans son sac, remercia vivement la petite elfe puis sortit des cuisines en promettant à Kreattur de dire à Harry de passer le voir la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait à Poudlard.

En arrivant dans le Hall, son regard se porta sur les escaliers menant aux cachots, à la salle commune des Serpentard et aux appartements de Severus Rogue. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, se demandant si elle oserait aller le voir après les commentaires désobligeants qu'il lui avait fait quelques heures auparavant. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'elle devrait vraiment descendre le voir malgré tout, qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre. Alors elle écouta cette petite voix et se dirigea vers les appartements de son professeur, oubliant momentanément la bonne odeur qui s'échappait de son sac.

« Bonsoir, fit Hermione en arrivant devant le portrait du sorcier laid et repoussant.

-Encore vous ? répondit-il en levant à peine les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire pour la regarder.

-Oui … Est-ce que le professeur Rogue est là ?

-Possible.

-S'il-vous-plaît …

-Vous êtes pénible, vous savez ? lui dit le sorcier en fermant son livre d'un geste sec.

-Je sais bien, mais enfin … Vous connaissez bien le professeur Rogue ?

-Ça vous regarde ?

-Si oui, vous devez bien voir qu'il ne va pas bien du tout et qu'il a besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un ! fit-elle alors d'un ton un peu désespéré. »

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils, la regarda d'un air suspicieux puis, contre toute attente, sortit de son cadre. Il revint quelques instants plus tard et n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer un mot que son tableau pivotait pour faire apparaître un Severus Rogue passablement énervé. Et éméché.

« Granger, qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore ici, par la barbe de Merlin !

-Je viens voir comment vous allez, et j'ai bien fait apparemment …

-Dégagez !

-Certainement pas. Laissez-moi entrer. »

Le maître des potions lui jeta un regard assassin puis partit dans l'autre sens. Hermione le suivit et le vit tanguer dangereusement pour rejoindre ses appartements et s'allonger sur le canapé, un bras sur les yeux. Plusieurs bouteilles, pleines, vides, en partie bues, jonchaient le sol et la table basse. Hermione entreprit de tout ramener dans la cuisine, jeta les bouteilles vides, rangea celles qui n'étaient pas ouvertes et vida celles qui étaient entamées. Pendant ce temps, Severus Rogue n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, respirant fort et rapidement, comme sur le point de vomir.

« Je vous préviens, si vous vomissez, je vous laisse dedans. Je déteste ça, fit Hermione en retournant dans le salon pour le voir.

-Je ne vais pas vomir.

-Vous avez l'air plutôt mal en point pourtant. Il faut boire un peu d'eau fraîche, ça vous fera du bien. »

Elle se leva, retourna dans la cuisine et commença à ouvrir les placards pour trouver un verre, qu'elle remplit ensuite d'eau au robinet. Quand elle revint vers son professeur, il n'essaya même pas de se relever pour boire, se contentant de rester allongé, un bras sur les yeux, l'autre traînant à terre.

« Vous ne voulez pas essayer de vous relever et boire un peu ?

-Non. Maintenant taisez-vous, lui répondit-il dans un souffle. »

Hermione s'assit sur la table basse, le verre d'eau toujours à la main et l'observa. Il avait le teint gris, presque verdâtre et elle se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas tarder à être malade si elle ne le laissait pas tranquille. Il fallait attendre que la nausée passe. Mais elle pouvait quand même faire quelque chose pour lui.

« Vous n'avez rien contre la nausée chez vous ? fit-elle doucement. »

Elle l'entendit chuchoter « Salle de bain », alors elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte à gauche de la cheminée, sachant que l'autre porte donnait sur la bibliothèque de son professeur. Elle pénétra dans une chambre relativement grande, avec un immense lit à baldaquins en chêne, des tables de chevet assorties ainsi qu'une grande armoire en chêne également. Sur la table de chevet de gauche se trouvaient un cendrier rempli de mégots froids, un paquet de cigarettes et un livre. Hermione secoua la tête en voyant les cigarettes, puis pivota sur la droite pour voir une sorte de grande baie vitrée. Les appartements de Severus Rogue se trouvaient cependant sous le lac et ce n'est pas une vue du parc de Poudlard qui s'offrait à elle, mais des fonds magnifiques du lac. La jeune femme resta bouche bée devant les algues vertes qui se mouvaient lentement en fonction des courants, les petits poissons colorés qui semblaient faire la course, les anguilles qui se faufilaient doucement à travers les herbes hautes et vertes. Une douce lueur flottait dans la pièce, qui rendait la vue encore plus spectaculaire. À regret, Hermione se détourna de cette vision extraordinaire pour se diriger vers une nouvelle porte à gauche, derrière laquelle elle découvrit une salle de bain blanche et bleue, avec une grande douche, un lavabo, un grand miroir et quelques placards. Elle se dirigea vers eux et fouilla entre les serviettes, gants de toilettes, savons, shampoings, eau de Cologne, crèmes et autres produits pour trouver une potion qui permettrait au professeur Rogue d'aller mieux. Quand elle l'eut trouvée, elle attrapa un gant de toilette qu'elle passa sous l'eau pour l'humidifier, puis retourna dans la salon où elle trouva son professeur toujours au même endroit.

« Tenez, fit Hermione en lui tendant la potion. »

Il fit l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux et de se relever un peu pour attraper le flacon que la jeune femme lui tendait. Il s'empressa de boire tant qu'il arrivait à tenir en position assise, puis se rallongea rapidement après avoir terminé. Il poussa un soupir et ferma à nouveau les yeux, sans même remercier Hermione. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et posa délicatement le gant sur le front de son professeur, qui était trempé de sueur. Le dit professeur frissonna légèrement avant de pousser un nouveau soupir. La jeune femme resta un moment debout à côté du canapé puis, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils en attendant qu'il aille mieux.

Cela prit un certain temps, mais le maître des potions finit par se redresser lentement et s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il frotta son visage avec ses mains, posa le gant sur la table et se laissa aller contre le dossier. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme, mais était déjà moins gris qu'un peu plus tôt.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? s'enquit doucement Hermione.

-Oui. Merci. »

Elle eut l'impression qu'il prononçait ce mot de manière forcée mais n'y fit pas vraiment attention, contente qu'il reconnaisse plus ou moins qu'elle lui avait été utile.

« Vous voulez discuter un peu ?

-Je veux aller me coucher. Partez Miss Granger.

-Vous en êtes sûr ? Je peux …

-Partez. Je ne veux pas vous voir plus longtemps. Et que personne ne sache l'état dans lequel je me trouvais ce soir. »

Hermione se leva doucement, les yeux fixés sur son professeur qui avait de nouveau fermé les siens, comme si la nausée le reprenait. Mais il les rouvrit pour la fusiller du regard lorsqu'il ne l'entendit pas partir.

« Je vous ai dit …

-De partir, je sais. Soyez intelligent et ne touchez plus à tout cet alcool. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Bonne nuit professeur. »

Puis elle alla jusqu'à la porte sans se retourner, ne souhaitant pas croiser une fois encore le regard assassin de son professeur. Mais si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait pu voir qu'il la suivait des yeux, certes, mais d'une manière totalement différente. Si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait pu croiser dans ses iris noirs une petite lueur désolée.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello ! Voilà le chapitre 7, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu publier ce week-end mais le site ne semblait pas fonctionner ... J'ai essayé plusieurs fois hier mais impossible de poster ce nouveau chapitre ... Mais le voilà enfin, un chapitre charnière, qui va permettre à l'histoire de prendre un virage à ... Bon peut-être pas à 180 mais au moins à 90 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, encore désolé de ne pas avoir pu publier hier ! Et merci pour tous vos retours, vous êtes géniaux !**_

 _ **Passez une bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain !**_

Les jours défilaient lentement, amenant sur Poudlard et ses environs une fine couche de givre et bientôt, la neige. Hermione avait pris l'habitude de passer voir Severus Rogue tous les soirs, même si celui-ci avait parfois refusé de lui ouvrir la porte, surtout lorsqu'il était fortement alcoolisé. Mais au fil du temps, il avait compris qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas son idée de lui venir en aide et pour qu'elle lui fiche un peu la paix, il avait décidé qu'ouvrir la porte pour ensuite l'ignorer était une bonne solution. Cela ne dérangeait pas du tout la jeune femme, qui en profitait pour récupérer toutes les bouteilles qu'il avait réussi à se procurer et les jeter. Elle s'inquiétait cependant de voir que l'état de son professeur ne s'améliorait pas, malgré tout ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Il ne se confiait toujours pas à elle, préférant l'insulter lorsqu'elle tentait d'aborder le sujet, et l'envoyant balader quand elle essayait de lui faire prendre conscience de son problème d'alcool. La seule chose qu'elle avait pu tirer du sombre professeur était la retenue qu'elle avait promis à ce première année insolent, mais elle n'en était même pas satisfaite.

Hermione réfléchissait à une nouvelle méthode pour aider le maître des potions lorsqu'elle manqua de percuter la directrice à l'angle d'un couloir.

« Ah, Miss Granger, je vous cherchais !

-Bonjour Madame la Directrice.

-Je voulais vous voir pour vous dire que vous êtes de garde samedi.

-De garde samedi ? s'étonna Hermione. Elle ne voyait pas du tout de quoi parlait le professeur McGonagall.

-Oui, pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. »

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Samedi, c'est-à-dire deux jours plus tard, aurait lieu une nouvelle sortie dans le joli village voisin de l'école. La jeune femme avait cependant pensé rester à Poudlard pour avancer ses devoirs et ses révisions, puis rendre visite à Severus Rogue, histoire qu'il ne profite pas de l'absence des élèves et de la plupart des professeurs pour remplir sa réserve de bouteilles. Ses plans tombaient à l'eau. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'aller à Pré-au-Lard pour surveiller ses camarades toute la journée.

Le soir-même, elle était dans les appartements de son professeur, qui était une fois encore assis dans un fauteuil à fixer le mur en face de lui, quand ce détail lui revint à l'esprit.

« Professeur ?

-Quoi ? répondit-il de l'éternel ton agressif qu'il lui réservait maintenant.

-Vous avez prévu d'aller à Pré-au-Lard samedi ? Ça vous ferait du bien de sortir un peu, non ?

-Je vois assez de gosses écervelés dans la semaine, très peu pour moi. Mais vous feriez bien d'y aller vous, ça me ferait des vacances.

-Oh, j'y vais. Je suis obligée. Mais n'en profitait pas pour boire plus que de raison, c'est compris ? »

Il ne répondit pas et Hermione finit par partir, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis. Mais ça la dérangeait quand même de devoir le laisser seul toute la journée. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne prendrait pas en compte ses conseils et qu'il passerait sa journée à boire, boire, boire et encore boire. Elle se demandait dans quel état elle le retrouverait le soir.

Samedi arriva bien trop vite au goût d'Hermione et lorsqu'elle se réveilla, une bonne couche de neige recouvrait le parc de Poudlard. Elle s'emmitoufla dans de nombreuses épaisseurs, essayant de se convaincre que la journée passerait vite et qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes. Et jusqu'à midi, elle trouva en effet que la journée passait relativement vite. Malgré le froid qui lui mordait les joues, la jeune femme déambulait dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, appréciant les rayons de soleil qui lui caressaient par moment le visage, réprimandant doucement les quelques élèves qui tentaient parfois de s'aventurer hors des limites autorisées ou qui chahutaient dans les rues. Mais, juste au moment où elle décidait d'aller faire un tour au Trois Balais pour se réchauffer et manger un morceau, tout dégénéra.

« Hey, mais c'est Granger là-bas, non ? »

Hermione se retourna vivement, dégainant d'un geste expert sa baguette magique. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce ton méprisant et dégoûté, celui que leur réservaient les Mangemorts, à elle et aux autres « Sang de Bourbe », à l'époque où Voldemort avait les pleins pouvoirs.

Devant elle se trouvaient quatre Mangemorts : trois qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue ainsi qu'Antonin Dolohov. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient encore dehors, en liberté, mais étant donné qu'elle était seule dans une petite rue, elle ne prit pas le temps de leur poser la question et lança un sortilège sur celui qui se trouvait le plus près d'elle. Les quatre hommes ripostèrent et Hermione se retrouva coincée. Elle tenta d'analyser la situation tout en se protégeant des sorts qui pleuvaient sur elle et en lançant les siens un peu au hasard. Elle pouvait partir en courant dans l'autre sens mais serait trop à découvert et risquait fortement de recevoir de plein fouet un sortilège de la Mort. Si elle transplanait, le Mangemort le plus proche d'elle n'aurait aucune difficulté à s'accrocher à elle. De plus, si elle transplanait, elle ne pourrait pas se réfugier à Poudlard et laisserait les autres élèves en danger. Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle décida alors qu'en créant une diversion, elle pourrait envoyer son patronus à Poudlard et n'aurait qu'à attendre l'arrivée des renforts, en espérant tenir face à une pluie de sortilèges tous plus puissants et dangereux les uns que les autres.

D'un geste, elle ensorcela une poubelle qui se trouvait dans un coin de la rue pour donner vie aux déchets qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur et la fit exploser, envoyant sur les Mangemorts une cascade de déchets nauséabonds et agressifs. Pendant que les quatre hommes se débattaient contre eux, Hermione se dépêcha de faire apparaître son patronus en forme de loutre et de l'envoyer avec un message pour l'école. Le temps qu'elle le fasse, ses agresseurs avaient réduit à néant sa diversion et se rapprochaient d'elle en l'entourant. Elle était définitivement coincée. La panique s'insinua en elle. Elle ne voyait aucune issue et n'était pas capable de se battre contre quatre Mangemorts d'un coup. Lorsqu'il se trouvait en face d'elle, c'était possible. Mais maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient tout autour d'elle, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que lancer un charme du Bouclier et espérer que les renforts arrivent au plus vite.

Mais les Mangemorts ne paraissaient pas se fatiguer le moins du monde et il semblait même à Hermione que la puissance de leurs sorts redoublait au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, tandis que son bouclier à elle faiblissait. Encore quelques secondes et elle savait que sa protection lâcherait. Elle le sentait. Elle puisait dans ses dernières forces en priant pour que ça soit suffisant quand les Mangemorts décidèrent d'unir les leurs dans un seul et même sortilège. Hermione sut qu'elle était perdue au moment même où les quatre sorts vinrent frapper son bouclier. Elle sentit une vive douleur dans le dos et la poitrine qui lui arracha un cri, puis tout devint noir.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour à tous ! Le chapitre 8, on avance doucement mais sûrement dans l'histoire ! Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu court, je m'en excuse, mais il amorce le chapitre 9 ... J'ai tellement hâte d'être le week-end prochain pour que vous puissiez lire ce chapitre ! Enfin pour le moment c'est le 8ème que je mets en ligne , j'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **Encore une fois merci d'être au rendez-vous chaque semaine !**_

 ** _Profitez bien de votre dimanche, bonnes vacances à ceux qui ont la chance d'être en vacances !_**

Doucement, Hermione émergea. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait connaissance, une douleur forte se réveillait dans sa poitrine et son dos, la comprimant comme un étau. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger d'un pouce et la panique lui enserra la gorge. Que s'était-il passé ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle tenta de prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer mais se stoppa net lorsque la douleur se fit d'un coup plus forte. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer aussi profondément qu'elle le souhaitait, sous peine de souffrir un peu plus. Calme-toi, pensa-t-elle. Et réfléchit. Que s'est-il passé ? De quoi te souviens-tu ?

C'est alors que tout lui revint. La matinée passée à se promener tranquillement à Pré-au-Lard, puis l'arrivée des Mangemorts, la pluie de sorts, sa diversion, sa tentative de se protéger le plus longtemps possible, puis le moment où ses forces l'avaient abandonnée, suivi d'une forte douleur, puis plus rien. La panique reprit le dessus sur tout le reste et Hermione ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, s'attendant à être entourée de Mangemorts, dans un cachot humide et froid.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle fut tout d'abord tellement surprise qu'elle ne reconnut pas la pièce blanche et immaculée dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était installée dans un lit à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Elle était en sécurité.

« Miss Granger, vous êtes réveillée ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Hermione tourna la tête vers la source de la voix et aperçut la directrice qui se dirigeait vers elle, suivie de l'infirmière et – fait plutôt étonnant – de Severus Rogue. Celui-ci ne semblait d'ailleurs ni malade, ni même alcoolisé. Il semblait plutôt très en colère.

« Granger ! Quelle imbécile vous faites ! Vous rendez-vous compte de l'erreur monumentale que vous avez faite ? Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer ! Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous passer par la tête ? s'énerva-t-il tout à coup en se précipitant vers le lit où Hermione était allongée.

-Severus, je vous ordonne d'arrêter de hurler immédiatement ou je vous mets dehors ! répliqua Mme Pomfresh en le forçant à se décaler au bout du lit pour qu'elle puisse administrer à sa patiente les soins dont elle avait besoin. »

Hermione se laissa faire, grimaçant lorsque l'infirmière la déplaçait un peu pour pouvoir l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Elle aperçut une partie de sa poitrine et retint une exclamation de stupeur. Elle était rouge écarlate et présentait des cloques par endroit. Complètement brûlée. Les Mangemorts ne l'avaient pas ratée.

« Miss Granger, que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Et bien je … J'étais dans une petite ruelle, je voulais aller au Trois Balais pour me réchauffer un peu, mais quatre Mangemorts sont apparus. Je ne sais pas d'où ils sortaient ni comment ils ont pu venir ici. J'ai tenté de me battre contre eux mais je savais bien que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps alors j'ai envoyé mon patronus chercher de l'aide. Le problème c'est qu'ils m'ont encerclée et je n'avais aucun moyen de me battre contre tous dans cette position. J'ai donc lancé un charme du Bouclier pour me protéger. Mais ils ont lancé un sort que je ne connaissais pas, à quatre en même temps et je n'ai pas pu tenir plus longtemps, je me suis effondrée. Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? répondit doucement Hermione. »

Elle qui avait toujours parlé relativement vite était maintenant obligée de ralentir le débit car elle était incapable de prendre de grande inspiration.

« Lorsque votre patronus est arrivé dans mon bureau, j'étais avec Severus. Nous sommes tout de suite allés vous porter secours et nous sommes arrivés juste au moment où vous vous êtes effondrées. Les Mangemorts ont été arrêtés et ils ne devraient pas tarder à se retrouver à Azkaban. Je suis désolée que vous ayez subi cela Miss. »

La directrice semblait profondément touchée par l'aventure que venait de vivre Hermione. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas de Severus Rogue qui, toujours au bout du lit, attendait impatiemment de pouvoir parler.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas tout simplement transplané à Poudlard, au lieu de jouer les héros ! Moi qui pensais que Potter et Weasley étaient les deux imbéciles du groupe, j'avais tort ! explosa le maître des potions.

-Severus enfin ! s'indigna la directrice.

-Je n'ai pas transplané à Poudlard car mon rôle de préfète est également de protéger les élèves. Or si je les avais laissés seuls face à quatre Mangemorts, certains auraient pu avoir de gros problèmes. J'ai préféré rester, que ça vous plaise ou non, fit Hermione calmement.

-Vous êtes vraiment pathétique Granger. Vous auriez dû sauver votre peau, lui répondit-il durement.

-Je sais que je suis pathétique, vous me l'avez déjà dit. Mais j'ai une certaine morale qui fait que je n'abandonne pas des personnes dans le besoin, comme vous avez pu le constater. Je suis contente d'avoir pu éviter à d'autres élèves de se retrouver face à des Mangemorts. C'est tout.

-Pathétique. »

Hermione, qui souffrait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la conversation se prolongeait et s'envenimait, essaya tout de même de garder son calme.

« Professeur, je ne vois pas en quoi ce qui vient de m'arriver et les décisions que j'ai prises vous concerne. J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait et je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait. Maintenant si vous voulez continuer à râler, très bien, faites-le. Mais dépêchez-vous, j'ai besoin de dormir. »

Severus Rogue lui lança un regard noir puis sortit de la pièce avec un de ses célèbres tournoiement de cape, laissant les trois femmes silencieuses et un peu ébahies.

« Excusez-le Miss, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive en ce moment mais il n'est pas dans son assiette. Vous l'avez assez côtoyé pendant sept ans pour savoir qu'il n'est pas toujours très « chic » comme on dit, intervint la directrice.

-Oh ne vous en faites pas professeur, je sais. Il avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un et c'est tombé sur moi, c'est tout. »

Puis la directrice partit et l'infirmière pu finir d'administrer à Hermione les soins dont elle avait besoin pour se rétablir au plus vite. Les blessures qu'elle présentait n'étaient pas jolies à voir mais Mme Pomfresh assura qu'elle ne garderait aucune cicatrice. Enfin, la jeune femme grignota un morceau, essayant de tenir le plus longtemps possible en position assise malgré la douleur, puis elle se coucha sur le côté, en même temps que les derniers rayons de soleil disparaissaient derrière les collines et montagnes entourant l'école de Poudlard, sans même penser à l'accident qu'elle avait subi.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Le chapitre 9 arrive, j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que c'est mon préféré ! Les choses avancent enfin, un peu, beaucoup ... ? A vous d'en juger ! En sachant qu'on a à faire à Severus Rogue, le moindre petit pas en avant est déjà exceptionnel ... !**_

 _ **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de lire vos commentaires et d'y répondre !**_

 _ **Bon dimanche et bonne lecture !**_

Hermione entendait des bruits étouffés autour d'elle, un peu comme quand quelqu'un pleure, la tête dans son oreiller pour ne pas être entendu. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, pensant que ces bruits n'étaient qu'une simple réminiscence du rêve dont elle sortait. Mais elle se rendit bien vite compte que ce n'était pas le cas.

La lune brillait joyeusement dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre et éclairait relativement bien la pièce, allongeant les ombres des lits et autre objets présents dans l'infirmerie. Tournant légèrement la tête vers l'origine du bruit qui l'avait réveillée, Hermione s'aperçut qu'un homme se trouvait là, la tête posée entre ses bras croisés sur le lit où elle dormait et les épaules secouées de sanglots. Severus Rogue était en larmes juste devant elle.

Il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte que la jeune femme était éveillée et celle-ci se demanda comment il réagirait lorsqu'il en aurait pris conscience. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas faire semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dans cet état. Alors elle tendit doucement la main vers celle de son professeur et le frôla du bout des doigts.

La réaction de l'homme fut instantanée. Il releva vivement la tête, vit qu'elle était réveillée et se dirigea vers la sortie en tanguant. Hermione avait eu le temps d'apercevoir dans ses yeux une lueur désespérée et c'est ce qui la fit tenter de se lever pour le suivre, malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentit en se redressant.

« Professeur attendez, s'il-vous-plaît ! fit-elle doucement, pour être sûre qu'il l'entende tout en évitant de réveiller l'infirmière. »

Il l'ignora et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte pour sortir. Hermione, elle, venait de poser les deux pieds à terre dans le but de se précipiter vers lui pour l'empêcher de fuir. Elle n'avait cependant pas prévu l'hypothèse que ses jambes ne la porteraient pas et tomba purement et simplement à terre, étouffant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait un cri de douleur. Étalée ainsi sur le sol, elle ne pouvait voir que les pieds des meubles et ceux de son professeur qui, plutôt que de partir, retourna sur ses pas. Doucement, il s'accroupit à ses côtés.

« Miss Granger, vous allez bien ? dit-il avec une légère nuance d'inquiétude dans la voix qu'Hermione ne remarqua pas, trop occupée à ne pas crier.

-Oui, gémit-elle.

-Je vais vous remettre dans votre lit, vous serez bien mieux qu'à terre, pauvre imbécile.

-Non ne me touchez pas ! »

Elle avait dit cela vivement et Severus s'arrêta, vexé. Hermione comprit qu'il avait mal interprété ses paroles et se dépêcha de reprendre.

« Ça fait trop mal, vous ne feriez qu'augmenter la douleur sans le vouloir ... »

Elle leva doucement les yeux vers lui, espérant qu'il comprendrait. Apparemment ce fut le cas, car il se redressa puis pointa sa baguette magique sur elle pour la soulever de terre et la reposer dans son lit sans lui faire le moindre mal.

« C'est mieux comme ça ? s'enquit-il en lui posant délicatement les couvertures dessus.

-Oui, merci, souffla-t-elle. »

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et respira profondément, essayant de faire diminuer la douleur. Elle savait qu'en faisant cela, elle prenait le risque que le maître des cachots s'enfuit de nouveau, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il resterait. Et elle avait raison car, quand elle rouvrit les yeux, son regard tomba directement sur celui de son professeur, qui la fixait avec inquiétude.

« Ne vous en faites pas, ça va, lui sourit-elle. »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer intensément. Hermione continua de lui sourire tranquillement, tandis que son cerveau analysait la situation. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Severus Rogue de fondre en larmes devant quelqu'un mais pourtant il était venu la voir à l'infirmerie, en pleine nuit. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer agréablement en prenant conscience que, finalement, ses efforts n'étaient peut-être pas si vains. Mais si elle voulait qu'il aille vraiment bien, il allait falloir qu'il parle. Qu'il se confie.

« Professeur, vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle, sûre qu'il allait l'envoyer balader et partir.

-C'est à vous que je pose la question Miss. Après ce que vous avez vécu aujourd'hui et les dommages que vous avez subis.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, Mme Pomfresh aura vite fait de me remettre sur pieds.

-Peut-être, mais pour le moment vous ne pouvez pas vous en servir, fit-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres. »

Hermione le fixa, étonnée. Il venait de sourire. Lui, Severus Rogue. Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout ce soir et c'était peut-être bien pire qu'un problème d'alcool et de fantômes du passé.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit le maître des potions en voyant son élève ouvrir de grands yeux.

-Vous venez de sourire. C'est … Inhabituel.

-Je peux partir si vous préférez.

-Non, restez ! »

Elle venait de le braquer. Bravo Hermione ! C'est comme ça que tu as l'intention de le faire parler ?

« Professeur, dites-moi ce que vous faites là. »

Severus Rogue la regarda un moment, sans rien dire. Puis, poussant un long soupir, il s'assit sur une chaise et, gardant la tête baissée, se mit à parler.

« Je suis simplement venu vous voir. Tout à l'heure j'étais passablement énervé et je me suis emporté. Mais … Vous nous avez inquiétés, la Directrice et moi. »

Hermione sourit en entendant l'inquiétude résonner dans la voix de l'homme. Il s'était inquiété pour elle. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme se secoua. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne devait pas laisser cela se produire.

« Et … Pourquoi pleuriez-vous ? »

Il mit du temps à répondre. Tellement de temps qu'elle crut qu'il ne reprendrait jamais la parole. Mais elle n'osait pas le relancer, de peur qu'il parte pour ne pas revenir. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il fuie, elle voulait qu'il se confie à elle une bonne fois pour toutes, afin qu'elle puisse réellement l'aider et pas seulement vider et jeter des bouteilles.

« Granger, je … Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous tenez tant à m'aider. »

Il releva la tête vers elle et leur regard se croisèrent. Dans celui de son professeur, elle vit une petite lueur prête à s'éteindre, comme si la vie s'en échappait progressivement. Dans celui de son élève, il vit beaucoup de détermination mais aussi, et c'est ce qui le décida finalement à parler, de la sincérité.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Que depuis que la guerre est terminée je me sens totalement inutile ? Je pensais que la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres me permettrait d'avoir enfin un peu de repos et une vie. Une vie à moi, sans personne pour me dire quoi faire, quand et comment le faire. Sans personne pour me demander de risquer ma vie, de faire du mal, d'obtenir des informations sur les projets d'un des deux camps. Mais finalement, maintenant j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de but. Et quoi de mieux pour oublier que de se noyer dans l'alcool ? »

Il se tut, la tête baissée sur ses grandes mains blanches qu'il avait posées sur ses genoux.

« Ce n'est pas tout, lança doucement Hermione, car elle sentait qu'il n'avait pas tout dit.

-Je ne peux pas parler du reste pour le moment. J'en suis incapable, fit-il dans un souffle.»

Le silence se fit dans l'infirmerie. Severus continuait à fixer ses mains, ayant perdu tout courage de relever la tête pour faire face à son élève. Hermione n'attendait pourtant que ça. Elle voulait lui parler directement. Elle voulait voir comment il réagirait à sa réponse, pour savoir jusqu'où elle pourrait aller ce soir. Alors, précautionneusement, elle se redressa, serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Son dos et sa poitrine irradiaient, mais elle ne devait pas le montrer. Elle s'assit difficilement sur le bord du lit, pour se rapprocher le plus possible de son professeur, qui avait relevé la tête en l'entendant bouger.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous allez vous faire mal. »

Il s'était mis debout en disant cela et tendit les bras pour la faire se rallonger. Mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Toute votre vie, vous avez été le pantin de Voldemort et Dumbledore. C'est normal que vous ayez du mal à reprendre une vie sans tout ça. Vous n'avez jamais eu de vie normale. Mais boire ne vous aidera en rien et je suis certaine que vous le savez. Je sais que c'est difficile, que tout ce qu'on a vécu était horrible. Particulièrement pour vous. Mais vous êtes un homme fort Severus Rogue. Ça aussi je le sais. Vous êtes capable d'aller mieux et de prendre votre vie en main. Je peux vous aider, si vous m'y autorisez. »

Le maître des potions s'était figé. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et Hermione aurait voulu pouvoir se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne devait pas faire ça. Elle était une élève, il était son professeur, ils avaient 20 ans d'écart. Elle ne devrait même pas penser à ce genre de choses.

Pendant quelques secondes qui durèrent une éternité, Hermione se battit avec elle-même pour savoir si oui ou non, elle allait se lever. Puis elle vit une larme couler le long de la joue de l'homme debout devant elle et ne se retint plus. Doucement, elle posa les deux pieds à terre, priant pour que, cette fois-ci, ses pieds la portent. Quand elle se redressa, la douleur devint insupportable et elle se sentit tomber, encore une fois. Mais avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, deux bras l'entourèrent et la ramenèrent délicatement sur le lit, en veillant à ne pas lui faire plus de mal.

« Ne vous mettez pas debout Granger, vous allez vous faire mal.

-Tant pis. Je refuse de vous laisser dans cet état sans rien faire.

-Et puis-je savoir ce que vous comptiez faire ?

-Ça. »

Étant donné que ses bras étaient toujours autour d'elle, Hermione n'eut aucun problème à entourer les siens autour de son professeur. Elle le serra dans ses bras, en faisant cependant attention à ne pas se faire mal. Il se figea un instant, puis finit par se détendre en poussant un léger soupir. La jeune femme sourit. Finalement, les quelques mois passés à le harceler tous les soirs pour qu'il arrête de boire et accepte son aide avait porté ses fruits.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Voilà le dixième chapitre, plus calme que les précédents, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Alors, selon vous, Severus va-t-il continuer sur sa lancée ou faire trois pas en arrière après la scène de l'infirmerie ? Je vous laisse le découvrir ...**_

 _ **J'en profite pour préciser que cette fanfiction n'est pas une traduction mais bien une histoire que j'ai écrite ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi certains pensent le contraire, peut-être qu'il y a une autre fic portant le nom "The Snape woes" ou quelque chose comme ça ?**_

 ** _En tout cas merci à tous d'être présents chaque semaine, c'est vraiment génial !_**

 _ **Bonne lecture et bonne semaine !**_

« Vous êtes enfin guérie Miss Granger, vous pouvez partir. »

Hermione sourit à l'infirmière qui lui tendait ses vêtements. Elle s'habilla en vitesse, remercia Mme Pomfresh puis sortit, heureuse de pouvoir enfin reprendre les cours après plus d'une semaine passée au lit. De plus, depuis qu'il s'était confié à elle, Severus Rogue n'était pas revenu la voir et elle s'inquiétait un peu. Elle avait essayé de savoir par Ginny comment il allait, mais il était difficile d'extorquer des informations utiles à son amie, étant donné que celle-ci n'était au courant de rien.

Hermione retrouva la jeune femme dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. En entrant, elle s'aperçut que le professeur de potions n'était pas assis à la table des professeurs. Son inquiétude augmenta un peu mais elle décida de ne pas y faire attention. Elle allait avoir deux heures de potions juste après et pourrait juger par elle-même de l'état de l'homme.

« Hermione, comment tu vas ? J'ai pris ton sac, comme tu me l'as demandé.

-Merci Ginny. »

Les deux amies mangèrent tranquillement, discutant de tout et de rien. Mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter régulièrement un œil à la table des professeurs. L'absence du maître des potions commençait quand même à la perturber. Elles finirent par se lever pour descendre dans les cachots.

Severus Rogue attendait les élèves, assis à son bureau, l'air morose et exténué. De grandes cernes noires s'étalaient sous ses yeux ternes et son teint était plus blafard que jamais. Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsque son regard croisa le sien. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme. Elle lui lança un petit sourire avant d'aller s'asseoir, tandis qu'il se levait pour fermer la porte derrière les derniers.

Le cours passa avec une lenteur exagérée. La Gryffondor avait décidé d'aller parler à son professeur durant la pause, mais il lui semblait que le cours s'éternisait à l'infini. Quand, enfin, la cloche sonna la fin du cours, elle donna une excuse à Ginny puis se dirigea vers le devant de la classe, où Severus Rogue finissait d'effacer les instructions pour la potion du jour.

« Bonjour professeur.

-Bonjour Granger. »

Son ton était un peu distant, mais pas froid et dur comme il avait pu l'être par le passé. Hermione se sentit encouragée.

« Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, fit-il en se retournant pour plonger son regard dans celui de son élève.

-Je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas, lui répondit-elle doucement. »

Le silence commença à s'imposer entre eux, mais la jeune femme refusait de laisser l'homme s'éloigner un peu plus. Il avait commencé à se confier à elle à l'infirmerie mais n'était pas réapparu depuis. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas revenu à l'infirmerie ?

-Vous auriez voulu que je vienne ? dit-il en continuant à la regarder. »

Hermione se sentit rougir et baissa la tête. Oui, elle aurait aimé qu'il revienne, pas seulement pour qu'elle puisse l'aider, mais aussi parce qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était habituée à le voir tous les jours. Cette semaine lui avait permis de réfléchir. Beaucoup. Trop même.

« On aurait pu discuter.

-Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir, c'est tout.

-Oh ... »

La jeune femme se fustigea intérieurement. Le ton déçu de sa voix n'avait pas dû passer inaperçu.

« Des Mangemorts ont été repérés dans le Nord de l'Islande. Je suis allé aider à les attraper. J'ai passé presque toutes mes nuits là-bas. Sinon je serai venu vous rendre visite. »

Hermione releva la tête et sourit à son professeur. Il venait vraiment de justifier son absence ?

« C'est pour ça que vous avez cette tête ?

-Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai cette tête, répondit-il, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Vous devriez penser à vous reposer un peu.

-J'y pense, ne vous en faites pas. »

La cloche sonna une nouvelle fois, les ramenant tous les deux sur Terre.

« Vous serez là ce soir ? Je peux passer ? s'enquit Hermione.

-Oui, je serai là.

-Bien. »

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire timide puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, Severus Rogue l'interpella.

« Oui professeur ?

-Je n'ai pas bu une goutte depuis que je suis passé vous voir.

-Bravo, lui fit-elle, un sourire radieux s'étalant sur son visage. Je savais que vous en étiez capable. »

Elle rejoint les autres élèves en Défense contre les Forces du Mal sans se rendre compte qu'elle arborait un grand sourire. Quand Ginny lui demanda ce qui la faisait sourire ainsi, elle répondit que c'était simplement le fait d'être de retour en cours avec tout le monde. Mais c'était bien plus que cela. Elle avait finalement réussi. Le chemin serait encore long et sinueux, il ne pouvait pas s'en être sorti en une semaine, mais il avait déjà fait un grand pas. Et elle serait là pour l'aider à faire le reste.

La journée sembla passer à la même vitesse que le cours de potions, c'est-à-dire beaucoup trop lentement. Hermione avait hâte de pouvoir se rendre chez son professeur. Elle avait un pressentiment qui lui disait que, peut-être, il finirait de se confier ce soir. C'est donc en courant qu'elle sortit de son dernier cours de la journée, prétextant devoir rattraper un retard imaginaire accumulé durant sa convalescence.

Elle descendit les escaliers menant aux cachots et aux appartements de son professeur aussi vite que possible, mais, en arrivant en bas, elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de faire une erreur. Elle ne pouvait pas se rendre dans les appartements de son professeur immédiatement. Les couloirs des cachots grouillaient de Serpentards qui la dévisageaient méchamment. Elle remonta donc, tête baissée pour ne pas se faire trop remarquer et alla à la bibliothèque un moment pour travailler. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer et, après trois quarts d'heure, elle décida de retenter le coup.

Les couloirs étaient vides, tout le monde étant soit dehors à chahuter dans la neige, soit dans la bibliothèque ou les salles communes pour travailler. Hermione arriva donc sans encombres devant le tableau cachant l'entrée aux appartements de son professeur de potions.

« Miss. Ça faisait un moment que vous n'étiez pas venue m'importuner, lui fit l'occupant du tableau d'un ton ennuyé.

-J'étais dans l'impossibilité de venir, mais c'est réglé maintenant. Je vais pouvoir venir vous voir tous les soirs. Le professeur Rogue est là ? répondit-elle sans se départir de son sourire. »

Sans lui répondre, l'homme ingrat sortit de son cadre, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, l'air étonné. Avant qu'Hermione ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le tableau pivota pour laisser voir le maître des cachots. Il invita la jeune femme à entrer et elle le suivit dans son antre.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est parti pour le chapitre 11, un peu différent des autres peut-être, je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi ... J'espère qu'il vous plaira, parce que bon ... C'est quand même un chapitre important !**_

 _ **Je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture à tous !**_

Assise sur le bord du canapé, un thé préparé par Severus lui-même entre les mains, Hermione attendait. Elle attendait que son professeur daigne s'ouvrir à elle. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle était à cet endroit. Son thé était froid. Severus ne cessait de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils, puis de se lever pour faire les cent pas devant elle. Il hésitait, elle le voyait bien. Pourtant, aucun mot évoquant son état n'avait été prononcé. Ils s'étaient simplement racontés leur journée.

« Miss Granger …

-Hermione.

-Quoi ? »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, frappée par son audace. Mais elle se reprit bien vite. Il ne se confierait pas plus à elle s'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Si elle arrivait à réduire un tout petit peu la limite imposée par le statut élève-professeur, ça serait peut-être plus facile pour lui.

« Appelez-moi Hermione.

-Et bien je … D'accord. Hermione. »

Un petit sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de la jeune femme en l'entendant prononcer son prénom. Le maître des cachots s'assit une nouvelle fois dans un fauteuil, croisa les jambes, les déplia, se pencha en avant puis, enfin, ne bougea plus. Il fixait d'un œil vague la table devant lui et semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione le détailla doucement, consciente que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas approprié.

Il avait perdu du poids, d'énormes cernes s'étalaient encore sous ses yeux et son teint était toujours aussi blafard qu'au matin, mais ce n'était dû qu'à la fatigue. Elle le croyait lorsqu'il affirmait ne pas avoir touché une goutte d'alcool depuis qu'elle était entrée à l'infirmerie. Elle le voyait. Il ne tanguait pas, ne se perdait pas en paroles incompréhensibles. Il ne cherchait plus par tous les moyens à l'éviter et à la faire déguerpir. Il était sur la bonne voie vers la guérison et ça la rendait heureuse. Être avec lui la rendait heureuse. Hermione, tu ne peux pas penser ça, arrête, tu vas te faire du mal ! pensa-t-elle tristement. Oui, elle allait se faire du mal, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, quelque chose avait eu lieu en elle. Un changement subtil mais qui impactait maintenant bon nombre de ses choix.

« Je ne veux pas vous importuner avec mes histoires, chuchota Severus Rogue, le regard toujours fixé devant lui.

-Professeur, si je suis ici, c'est pour vous aider et parce que j'en ai envie. Alors ne vous occupez pas de savoir si vous allez m'importuner ou pas, puisque ce ne sera pas le cas. Racontez-moi tout ce que vous voulez, dites-moi tout ce que vous avez besoin de faire sortir. Je suis là pour ça. »

L'homme releva la tête vers son élève et, en croisant son regard, décida qu'il avait besoin de cette aide. Il avait besoin de la main qu'elle lui tendait pour l'aider à remonter la pente et apprendre à vivre. Il avait besoin de cette petite Gryffondor qui s'était immiscée dans sa vie.

Alors il lui raconta tout. Sa décision de devenir Mangemort, les regrets qu'il avait éprouvés peu de temps après avoir rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la peur qui l'avait étreint des mois durant après qu'il eut entendu par inadvertance cette prophétie annonçant la mort de la femme qu'il aimait. Il lui raconta les heures passées à essayer de se pardonner le décès de Lily, les missions données par Dumbledore malgré la chute du plus grand mage noir de l'histoire. Puis leur arrivée à Poudlard, à Harry, Ron et elle. Ses suspicions envers Quirrel, le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour Lockhart, la certitude que Lupin aiderait Sirius, l'angoisse de voir la marque des Ténèbres réapparaître progressivement le long de son avant bras, puis le retour du Lord. Les nouvelles missions, la nouvelle vie, ou plutôt le retour de son ancienne vie. Un agent double, détesté dans les deux camps, ne vivant que pour servir Dumbledore et tromper Voldemort. Une marionnette qui accomplissait docilement toutes les choses qu'on lui demandait de faire, même si cela le détruisait au fil du temps. L'ultime demande que le directeur lui avait fait de son vivant, celle que Severus avait eu le plus de mal à accepter, celle qui l'avait le plus anéanti. Son rôle de Directeur, la haine et la crainte qu'il lisait dans le regard de ses collègues et des élèves. Le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait compris que Voldemort allait le tuer. Puis le sentiment qu'il n'avait plus sa place ici, qu'il était inutile. L'alcool, les nuits blanches à chasser des démons et des cauchemars de plus en plus encombrants.

Quand il termina de se livrer à elle, Hermione était en pleurs. Les larmes coulaient doucement et silencieusement le long de ses joues, tandis qu'elle gardait le regard fixé sur son professeur. Lui avait reporté le sien sur la table avant même de commencer à parler et ne bougeait pas. Le silence s'étira lentement entre eux. Mais c'était un silence agréable et nécessaire, tandis que chacun acceptait ce qui venait d'être dit. Enfin, Severus reprit la parole.

« Et puis vous êtes arrivée. Énervante petite Gryffondor prétextant vouloir m'aider. Au début je ne vous croyais pas. Je pensais que c'était encore un coup de vos deux acolytes. Mais vous êtes revenue, encore et toujours. »

Il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme dont les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité en l'entendant prononcer ces dernières phrases. Mais elle souriait à travers ses larmes. Ce qu'il venait de dire lui faisait bien trop plaisir. Elle vit cependant le visage de son professeur se décomposer. Il se mit debout et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Ça devrait être à moi de pleurer, pas à vous, je me trompe ? dit-il en lui souriant doucement.

-Désolée, fit-elle en baissant la tête pour essuyer ses larmes.

-Vous dites n'importe quoi. Venez là. »

Et alors, comme si elle était en plein rêve, Hermione sentit son professeur l'entourer de ses bras et l'attirer contre lui. D'abord sous le choc, elle ne réagit pas. Mais elle finit par poser la tête sur son épaule et se laisser réconforter. Elle était tellement bien là.

Il se passa encore quelques instants où chacun d'entre eux fut sur un petit nuage. Puis Severus s'écarta doucement de son élève pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Ça va ?

-Oui, désolée. Et vous ?

-Ça va mieux, répondit-il, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

-Vous savez professeur, enchaîna-t-elle, mais il l'a coupa.

-Severus. »

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine mais elle décida de l'ignorer.

« Severus. Vous ne pouvez pas vous débarrasser de votre passé. Il fait parti de vous. C'est ce qui fait de vous qui vous êtes aujourd'hui. Certes, il est difficile, horrible même, mais il faut que vous appreniez à vivre avec. Vous ne pourrez jamais faire sans. Alors la meilleure chose à faire est de l'accepter et d'aller de l'avant. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en vouloir éternellement pour quelque chose qui a eu lieu il y a des années de cela. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vous morfondre pour des actes qui ne dépendaient pas de vous. Vous êtes un héros Severus Rogue. Sans vous, qui sait ce qui aurait pu advenir du monde des sorciers ? Oui, votre vie a été extrêmement compliquée, mais tout ça est terminé maintenant. Vous pouvez vivre votre vie. Il suffit de se fixer un objectif, un but, de se mettre à croire en quelque chose. Apprenez à rêver. Vous êtes loin d'être inutile et vous méritez de vivre la vie que vous choisirez. »

Hermione et Severus se fixaient, sans qu'aucun n'ose reprendre la parole. Les mots que la jeune femme venaient de prononcer avaient touché le maître des potions bien plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'avouer. Hermione, quant à elle, espérait de tout cœur lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça et qu'il devait se battre encore pour aller mieux.

« Comment voulez-vous que … Enfin je … Il se fait tard, peut-être devriez-vous rentrer ?

-Et bien, je suis préfète donc …

-Mais vous n'avez pas de tour de garde à faire ce soir. Et puis il faut que vous mangiez.

-Je ne pense pas risquer quoi que ce soit si je rentre après le couvre-feu, je ne croiserai pas un certain professeur.

-Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler, fit-il avec un léger sourire.

-Severus ?

-Hmm ?

-Vous avez besoin de rester seul ?

-Pour être honnête, oui …

-Alors dans ce cas je m'en vais, répondit Hermione en se levant un peu à contrecœur, mais sachant pertinemment qu'il allait avoir besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

-Vous reviendrez demain soir ? dit-il en se levant à son tour.

-Si vous voulez bien de moi.

-Alors à demain soir. »

C'est le cœur à la fois lourd de devoir partir et léger de savoir qu'il acceptait totalement sa présence qu'Hermione sortit des appartements de Severus Rogue, se demandant déjà ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer le lendemain et ayant hâte de retrouver le maître des potions.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**_

 ** _Voici le chapitre 12, je prie pour qu'il vous plaise ! Et peut-être, si vous êtes sages, qu'un deuxième chapitre arrivera dans la journée ou durant la semaine prochaine, car je ne suis pas sûre que pouvoir publier le week-end prochain ... Vous verrez bien, moi-même je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire !_**

 ** _Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour tous les merveilleux commentaires que vous avez laissés sur le précédent chapitre ... Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir de voir que vous appréciez cette histoire !_**

 _ **Après ce long blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**_

 _ **Bon dimanche !**_

« C'est juste moi ou Rogue a vraiment une sale tronche ce matin ?

-Tu veux dire, plus que d'habitude ? »

Hermione releva la tête vers la table des professeurs en entendant Ginny et Neville mentionner leur professeur. Il n'y était pas quand ils étaient arrivés pour le petit déjeuner et elle n'avait pas remarqué son arrivée. Mais ses deux amis avaient raison. Il avait vraiment une sale tête. Était-il reparti à la poursuite des Mangemorts après qu'elle l'eut quitté ? Elle essaya de croiser son regard mais il ignorait totalement la table des Gryffondor. Quand les trois amis se levèrent pour aller en cours, Hermione lança un dernier regard vers le bout de la salle. Elle souhaitait qu'il la voit avant de démarrer la journée. Mais il ne daigna pas relever la tête et la jeune femme sortit, déçue. Elle ne le verrait pas avant l'après-midi en cours.

Le temps fut particulièrement long pour elle et pas seulement parce qu'elle voulait le voir au plus vite. Les gens parlaient dans les couloirs. Beaucoup de conversations tournaient autour de Severus Rogue qui, d'après les élèves qui l'avaient eu en cours dans la matinée, était encore plus exécrable et irrité que d'habitude. Il avait viré trois Poufsouffle de cours, chose qui n'arrivait jamais, et retiré – d'après la rumeur – un total de 115 points en 4h. Serpentard inclus.

Devant la porte donnant sur la salle de classe de Severus Rogue, personne n'osait hausser la voix. Tous les camarades d'Hermione savaient qu'ils allaient passer 2h abominables et personne ne voulait énerver le sombre professeur un peu plus.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et tout le monde eut un mouvement de recul. Le maître des potions leur dit de rentrer d'une voix désintéressée et ils entrèrent sans un mot, la tête basse. Seule Hermione osa lever la tête en passant devant lui mais il l'ignora impunément. Cela inquiéta la jeune femme mais elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraître et alla s'installer au fond de la salle. Et pendant deux longues heures, elle observa son professeur rabaisser un à un chaque élève présent dans cette salle, en commençant par le devant de la classe. Il se rapprochait progressivement d'elle et elle se demandait ce qu'il allait lui reprocher. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se comportait ainsi mais elle comptait bien le découvrir en allant chez lui.

Le maître des potions était en train de s'acharner sur Lavande Brown, qui était à deux places d'Hermione, lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du calvaire. Severus Rogue ordonna d'avoir un flacon de chaque préparation sur son bureau puis retourna vers le devant de la classe dans un de ses éternels mouvements de cape. Il avait vraiment l'air terrifiant.

La Gryffondor attendit que tout le monde ait rendu sa potion pour préparer un flacon de la sienne. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau quand il ne resta plus personne dans la salle et interpella son professeur, qui était en train de ranger des ingrédients et des copies dans son armoire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? lança-t-il méchamment. »

Elle ne releva pas le ton qu'il avait employé mais cela lui fit mal de l'entendre lui parler ainsi.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Rien. »

Hermione poussa un soupir. Ça allait être difficile. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas comporté de cette manière envers elle.

« Severus ?

-Granger, j'ai d'autres choses à faire alors si vous pouviez partir, ça m'arrangerait. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

-Pas de temps à perdre pour aller ouvrir une bouteille ? »

Elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Rien ne justifiait qu'il lui parle comme ça. Pas après la veille.

« Pardon ? Comment osez-vous ?

-J'ai trouvé deux hypothèses à votre tête et à votre comportement d'aujourd'hui. Soit vous êtes retourné poursuivre des Mangemorts toute la nuit dernière, soit vous avez décidé qu'un petit verre ne vous ferez pas de mal pour réfléchir. Et ce petit verre a dû se transformer en bouteille.

-Allez vous faire voir. »

Il partit sans un mot de plus, en claquant la porte derrière lui. Hermione avait mal de le voir agir comme ça, mais au moins était-elle fixée. Il avait bu après son départ. Elle soupira puis sortit à son tour de la classe pour aller rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune et travailler un peu. Mais dans sa tête commençait déjà à germer l'idée d'aller voir son professeur. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il soit mal ce soir, mais si elle se présentait à son appartement maintenant, elle n'obtiendrait qu'un refus pur et simple. Il fallait qu'elle attende un peu avant d'aller le rejoindre.

Alors elle attendit quelques heures. Elle travailla le plus efficacement possible, discuta avec ses camarades, alla manger. Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur quand elle vit qu'il n'était pas venu au repas. Puis, quand ils décidèrent de remonter dans la tour de Gryffondor, elle prétexta devoir aller à la bibliothèque pour se rendre dans les cachots.

« Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de vouloir le voir ce soir. Il est d'humeur particulièrement détestable, lui répondit le tableau.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis là. J'imagine qu'il ne voudra pas me laisser rentrer ?

-Je peux toujours aller demander mais n'espérez pas trop, fit le bonhomme en sortant de son cadre. »

Hermione attendit patiemment pendant quelques minutes. Quand il revint, l'occupant du tableau était d'une pâleur inhabituelle.

« Il ne veut pas vous voir. Il ne veut voir personne d'ailleurs. Et il m'a dit de vous dire que vous pouviez bien rester derrière cette porte et vous geler toute la nuit, il s'en fiche. Enfin, il ne l'a pas dit comme ça mais j'épargne son langage à vos innocentes oreilles.

-Vous pourriez me laisser entrer ? Il ne peut pas rester seul, pas dans cet état.

-Il va me tuer.

-Vous êtes un tableau.

-Façon de parler.

-S'il-vous-plaît ? »

L'occupant du tableau la fixa un moment puis, en murmurant qu'elle devait être folle de vouloir entrer dans la fosse aux lions, il la laissa passer.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est parti pour le chapitre 13 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci pour tous vos retours, vous êtes supers ! Je ne m'attarde pas trop, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain !**_

« Dehors.

-Non.

-Dehors.

-Non.

-Granger, soit vous sortez, soit je vous fais sortir.

-Allez-y. »

Severus Rogue se leva en titubant du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis et se dirigea vers elle, l'air déterminé. Il se planta devant elle et elle put sentir l'alcool dans son haleine.

« Pourquoi ? lui dit-elle.

-Pourquoi quoi ? répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, lui envoyant en même temps une nouvelle bouffée d'alcool.

-Pourquoi avoir ouvert des bouteilles alors que vous aviez tenu plus d'une semaine.

-J'en avais envie.

-Vous en aurez toujours envie. C'est le principe d'une dépendance.

-Allez vous faire …

-Voir, oui je sais, vous me l'avez déjà dit tout à l'heure, le coupa-t-elle.

-Vous êtes exécrable et pathétique.

-Et c'est vous qui dites ça ? Vous étiez en train d'aller mieux mais vous n'avez rien trouvé d'autre à faire que boire ! Vous avez passé votre journée à rabaisser et insulter des élèves. Je ne suis ni la plus pathétique, ni la plus exécrable ici Severus.

-Dehors. »

Il l'attrapa par le bras et commença à la tirer vers la porte, avec une force surprenante pour quelqu'un qui semblait aussi exténué et imbibé d'alcool.

« Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal.

-Alors sortez par vous-même mais arrêtez de venir ici ! cria-t-il en se retournant pour lui faire face.

-C'est vous qui m'avez dit de passer ce soir je vous rappelle !

-Et bien j'ai changé d'avis ! Je ne veux pas vous voir !

-Mais je veux toujours vous aider alors je vais rester ici, que vous le vouliez ou non. On va mettre ces bouteilles à la poubelle, vous allez prendre une douche et vous coucher Rogue ! Ça suffit maintenant, vous n'êtes pas un enfant que je sache ! Vous avez passé l'âge de faire des caprices ! »

Un lourd silence suivit les paroles d'Hermione. Ils se fusillaient du regard, sans qu'aucun ne se décide à baisser les yeux. Finalement, la jeune femme soupira et se tourna vers le salon, pour prendre les bouteilles qui traînaient un peu partout. Elle avait l'impression de devoir tout recommencer depuis le début. Elle se sentit un peu abattue mais n'en montra rien.

Tandis qu'elle ramassait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, elle entendit du mouvement derrière elle et le maître des cachots entra dans son champ de vision. Elle le vit se pencher pour prendre des bouteilles qui reposaient, vides, sur le sol. En se relevant, il croisa son regard et elle vit ce qui ressemblait à du regret dans le sien. Sans rien dire, Hermione continua sa tâche. Elle lui en voulait un peu de l'avoir traitée ainsi alors qu'elle voulait simplement l'aider. Enfin non, ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'elle voulait, mais elle savait pertinemment que jamais elle n'aurait ce qu'elle désirait.

Il la suivit dans la cuisine pour mettre les bouteilles à la poubelle. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle le vit ouvrir un placard et en sortir quelques bouteilles encore pleine d'un liquide ambré. Du Whisky Pur Feu. Il jeta tout et se tourna vers elle.

« C'est mieux comme ça ? fit-il doucement.

-Beaucoup mieux oui.

-Bien. »

Le silence s'installa encore une fois. Un silence qu'Hermione ne supporta pas longtemps.

« Vous savez, c'est pour vous que je fais tout ça.

-Je le sais. Et ce n'est pas vous remercier que de me comporter comme ça.

-Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de me remercier Hermione, répondit-il, étonné.

-Non, mais je le fais quand même. »

Elle lui sourit doucement. Il semblait s'être enfin calmé. Peut-être allaient-ils pouvoir discuter comme deux adultes civilisés maintenant qu'il ne criait plus.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche, peut-être pourriez-vous attendre ici ? On pourrait … discuter après ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Hermione.

-La bibliothèque est juste là. Prenez un livre si vous en avez envie. Je ne serai pas long. »

L'homme hésita un instant puis partit vers sa chambre qui, Hermione le savait, donnait sur une salle de bain. Quand elle entendit la porte se refermer, elle relâcha son souffle et se décrispa. Quelle soirée ! Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et inspecta lentement chaque rayon, s'extasiant devant les ouvrages de son professeur. Il possédait de tels livres ! Certains n'existaient qu'en unique exemplaire et se trouvaient là, rangés parmi des classiques de la potion. Un peu plus loin, des titres mentionnant explicitement la magie noire semblaient frémir d'impatience à son passage. Elle était en train de les observer quand elle se sentit elle-même épiée.

Elle se retourna et trouva Severus Rogue appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés. Il la regardait d'un air bizarre. Quand il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait vu, il se redressa et se dirigea vers elle.

« Écoutez Hermione, je … La manière dont je me suis comporté envers vous … Je n'aurai pas dû … Je sais que vous voulez m'aider et je …

-Ça va, j'ai compris. Je vous pardonne, lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire, l'amusement pointant dans sa voix. »

Il se débattait avec les mots, sans pouvoir s'excuser clairement. Elle trouvait ça … attendrissant. Il lui proposa un thé et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, tandis qu'Hermione commentait la collection impressionnante de livres de son professeur. Il lui expliqua comment il s'était procuré certains ouvrages au fil des ans, pendant qu'il préparait le thé. Appuyée contre la table, elle l'écoutait attentivement. Il semblait que rien ne s'était passé peu de temps avant.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, Hermione dans le canapé et Severus dans un fauteuil. Cette fois-ci, la conversation sur les problèmes que rencontraient le maître des cachots s'entama naturellement.

« Qu'avez-vous fait après que je sois partie hier soir ?

-J'ai tourné comme un lion en cage en réfléchissant à tout ce que vous m'aviez dit. Comme je n'en pouvais plus d'être enfermé ici, je suis allé faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard et j'ai échoué à la Tête de Sanglier. J'y suis resté jusqu'aux environs de minuit, puis je suis parti pour Londres. Je ne savais pas où aller, quoi faire, alors j'ai marché pendant des heures, allant de bar en bar. Puis je suis revenu ici. J'ai ouvert une bouteille et j'ai continué. Quand le soleil s'est levé j'ai pris une potion pour ne pas être malade et je suis parti assurer mes cours. »

Il s'arrêta un instant et Hermione le vit ouvrir et refermer la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de se décider à continuer.

« Vous auriez peut-être dû rester finalement.

-Peut-être oui. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Le tout est de ne pas recommencer maintenant. »

L'homme la regarda un moment, semblant réfléchir. Hermione ne savait pas si elle pouvait dire quelque chose ou s'il fallait le laisser dans ses pensées et but une gorgée de thé en attendant. Il était délicieux.

« J'ai craqué hier et aujourd'hui, mais je vais tout faire pour que ça ne se reproduise pas, je vous en fais la promesse Hermione, dit-il soudain, terminant sa phrase dans un souffle.

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le promettre Severus, mais à vous. C'est pour vous que vous devez le faire.

-Et si j'ai envie de le faire autant pour vous que pour moi ? lança-t-il alors. »

Hermione resta bouchée bée, sans savoir quoi répondre. Puis elle lui sourit timidement et baissa la tête vers sa tasse de thé fumante.

« Dans ce cas je suppose que vous pouvez me le promettre.

-Je vous le promets. »

La conversation dévia ensuite sur des sujets plus simples, plus communs. Ils discutèrent de théories de potions, de découvertes, des aventures de Harry, Ron et Hermione durant leur scolarité. Severus plaisanta sur divers sujets, ce qui ravit Hermione. Elle aimait le voir comme ça. Se disputer avec lui n'avait pas été facile pour elle et elle préférait lorsqu'ils s'entendaient.

Puis vint le moment pour la jeune femme de retourner dans la tour de Gryffondor. Le professeur de potions se leva pour la raccompagner dans le couloir, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite. Avant de partir, Hermione lui fit promettre qu'il ne se morfondrait pas à partir du moment où elle aurait franchi le tableau. Il lui répondit qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie, aller se coucher, puis promit à la jeune femme de lui envoyer un message par n'importe quel moyen si jamais il avait besoin d'elle.

« A n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle le forçait à répéter mot pour mot ce qu'elle disait. »

Hermione rit un instant puis souhaita une bonne nuit à son professeur avant de sortir dans le couloir froid et humide des cachots.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonjouuuuur ! Nouveau dimanche signifie nouveau chapitre ! Et un chapitre qui annonce une nouvelle partie de cette histoire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **Encore une fois merci à tous pour vos reviews, merci de continuer à lire et suivre cette histoire, vous êtes supers !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

« Severus, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de deux semaines qu'Hermione venait chez son professeur tous les soirs après les cours. Ils passaient la soirée ensembles, chacun travaillant de son côté, discutant de tout et de rien, Hermione remontant le moral de l'homme ou l'empêchant de se tourner vers la boisson lorsqu'il pensait en avoir besoin. La jeune femme se sentait enfin utile car elle voyait bien qu'il faisait des efforts. De plus, tous deux s'entendaient à merveille, ce qui ne pouvait que ravir Hermione.

L'interpellé leva la tête du paquet de copies qu'il était en train de corriger pour voir qu'une étrange forme semblant être faite de vapeur d'eau flottait au milieu de son appartement.

« C'est un message important de la Directrice. Il faut que je prouve que je suis bien Severus Rogue avant que le message ne soit délivré. »

Il se leva et plongea la main dans le brouillard, qui vira brusquement au rouge, avant de reprendre sa couleur initiale. Soudain, la voix de Minerva McGonagall retentit.

« Severus, de nouveaux Mangemorts ont été aperçus en Islande. Les membres de l'Ordre demandent votre aide. Merci de m'envoyer votre réponse au plus vite. »

Le brouillard se dissipa doucement, tandis qu'Hermione fixait son professeur. Il semblait perdu dans une intense réflexion. Pus il sortit sa baguette et chuchota des mots qu'elle ne comprit pas, créant ainsi un nouveau brouillard qu'il envoya porter sa réponse à la Directrice de Poudlard.

« Je vais devoir partir Hermione, dit-il alors d'une voix basse et rauque, la tête baissée de sorte que la jeune femme ne voyait pas l'expression de son visage.

-Vous êtes obligé d'y aller ?

-Vous avez entendu la même chose que moi. L'Ordre réclame mon aide.

-Oui mais …, bégaya-t-elle.

-Je dois y aller. J'ai besoin de le faire. Pour réparer mes erreurs passées, si on peut dire.

-D'accord, fit Hermione en ramassant ses affaires pour partir. Je comprends. Mais faites attention à vous.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, sourit tristement le maître des cachots.

-Si, justement. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre. Hermione avait plus qu'aimé les deux semaines qui venaient de passer. Ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre sans pouvoir rien y faire. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensembles, avaient tellement discuté, elle avait appris tellement de choses sur lui et lui sur elle qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que s'inquiéter. Surtout que, depuis que le message du professeur McGonagall était arrivé, il semblait accablé d'une douleur et d'une tristesse énormes.

« Il faut que j'y aille. Vous pouvez rester là si vous voulez. Bonne soirée Hermione. »

Et il partit sur ces mots, la laissant seule au milieu de ses appartements, l'inquiétude s'emparant sournoisement de ses entrailles. Pendant quelques temps, elle resta plantée là sans bouger, ses affaires serrées contre elle. Puis elle se détendit et regarda autour d'elle. Il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait rester ici. Mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Rentrer dans la salle commune pour voir Ginny et les autres, qui lui changeraient probablement les idées ? Ou rester ici et travailler en attendant qu'il rentre, pour être certaine qu'il aille bien ? Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Un pressentiment qui lui soufflait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave.

Hermione décida de rester dans les appartements de son professeur un moment puis, s'il ne revenait pas, de retourner auprès de ses amis. Elle posa donc ses affaires et recommença à travailler.

Pendant deux heures, sa plume gratta le parchemin, interrompue seulement par les rapides coups d'œil que la jeune femme jetait à sa montre. Aux alentours de minuit, elle eut terminé tout ce qu'elle avait à faire. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à rentrer. Elle pouvait bien attendre encore un peu non ? Elle se leva donc et entra dans la bibliothèque, se disant que Severus ne lui en voudrait pas de lui emprunter un livre. Elle trouva rapidement son bonheur puis alla se blottir sur le canapé.

Hermione essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer la peur qui la rongeait maintenant. Sa lecture était passionnante mais ne parvenait pas à lui faire oublier le mauvais pressentiment qui lui trottait en tête. L'heure avançait doucement, sans que Severus ne revienne. Hermione sentait la fatigue la gagner mais refusait de retourner dans la tour des Gryffondor sans savoir si son professeur allait bien. Elle tiendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle avait décidé. Mais la fatigue eut raison d'elle et elle s'endormit, le livre toujours entre les mains, blottie confortablement sur le canapé de Severus Rogue.

« Miss Granger, réveillez-vous. »

Hermione se retourna, ne souhaitant pas être dérangée dans son sommeil. Elle se sentait si bien.

« Miss Granger, debout. »

Severus devait être rentré et essayait maintenant de la réveiller. Mais vraiment, elle ne voulait pas bouger. Après tout, il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait rester là.

« Miss Granger, il va vraiment falloir vous lever. Les cours ont commencé depuis 2h.

-Quoi ?! »

Hermione se redressa brusquement et la pièce tourna un peu autour d'elle. Puis la jeune femme dirigea son regard vers la personne debout devant elle, pour s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas Severus Rogue, mais Minerva McGonagall.

« Miss Granger, je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez endormie sur le canapé du professeur Rogue ?

-Euh …

-Vous avez manqué 2h de cours, ça ne vous ressemble pas, continua la Directrice d'un air contrarié.

-Pourquoi le professeur Rogue ne m'a-t-il pas réveillée en rentrant ? »

McGonagall ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle regarda Hermione un moment puis s'assit sur un des fauteuils. Celui dans lequel Severus s'asseyait toujours, pensa la jeune femme.

« Severus n'est pas rentré Miss Granger.

-Comment ça ? »

Hermione sentit ses entrailles se serrer. Elle repensa au mauvais pressentiment qui ne l'avait pas lâchée la veille et une vague de peur la submergea.

« Tous les membres de l'Ordre qui sont partis hier soir ne sont pas revenus. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle d'eux. »

Hermione fixa la Directrice un moment, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait y avoir une erreur.

« J'ai pensé qu'il avait pu venir ici se reposer et s'endormir en oubliant les cours mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas, reprit la femme.

-Non, il n'est pas ici, chuchota Hermione, sous le choc.

-Mais vous, que faites-vous ici ? »

L'élève releva la tête vers la Directrice en cherchant vainement une excuse. Mais rien ne lui vint et le regard que lui lançait son aînée n'aidait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir à Minerva McGonagall. Ce n'était humainement pas possible.

« Je suis là parce que j'aide le professeur Rogue à aller mieux. Il va mal depuis la fin de la guerre et disons que je dois être une des rares personnes au courant. J'étais avec lui hier soir quand il a reçu votre message et j'ai décidé d'attendre qu'il rentre. Mais je me suis endormie. Et il n'est pas rentré. »

Les deux femmes discutèrent un moment, la plus âgée des deux essayant tant bien que mal de rassurer son élève, car elle voyait bien que la jeune femme était inquiète. Cela la fit sourire intérieurement. Hermione Granger semblait particulièrement s'intéresser au sort du maître des cachots et la Directrice pensait que cela ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

« Bien, Miss Granger, il va peut-être falloir penser à aller en cours maintenant, fit Minerva McGonagall en se levant du fauteuil dans lequel elle se trouvait toujours. Je vous tiendrai au courant dès que j'aurai des nouvelles de toute cette histoire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis certaine que Severus et les autres vont très bien. »

Hermione regarda la Directrice d'un air sceptique puis quitta les appartements de son professeur de potions, un sentiment de vide grandissant en elle.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

 ** _Joyeuses Pâques ! Mangez autant de chocolats qu'il vous plaira, parce que soyons clairs, le chocolat c'est la vie ! Et puis si jamais vous avez cinq minutes entre deux oeufs, voilà de quoi vous faire passer le temps ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !_**

 ** _Merci encore pour tous vos retours, c'est toujours plus encourageant ! Bon week-end et bonne lecture !_**

Pendant deux jours, Hermione vécut un véritable enfer. Ses camarades ne cessaient de faire des remarques acerbes sur Severus Rogue et s'émerveillaient de son absence, tandis que la jeune femme essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas les écouter. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis que la Directrice l'avait surprise sur le canapé du maître des cachots, incapable de fermer les yeux sans que des visions d'horreur le représentant souffrant et mourant au fond d'un cachot ou d'une cave ne s'imposent à elle. Ginny et Neville s'inquiétaient de la voir aussi pâle, fatiguée et irritée mais elle ne pouvait pas leur parler. Elle ne voulait pas le faire, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne réagiraient pas bien. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus.

Elle était en train d'essayer de faire un devoir de runes, son esprit dérivant sans cesse vers Severus Rogue quand un première année s'approcha d'elle. Hermione se tourna brusquement vers lui, prête à le faire déguerpir, mais vit qu'il tenait une enveloppe entre les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui fit-elle alors d'une manière un peu plus agressive qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-La Directrice m'a demandé de te donner ça. »

Hermione prit l'enveloppe que l'enfant lui tendait et s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Ce ne pouvait être que des nouvelles de Severus.

 _Veuillez vous rendre dans mon bureau au plus vite._

 _C'est important._

 _Le mot de passe est ECOSSE._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Sans prendre le temps de ranger ses affaires, Hermione se précipita dans les couloirs. Elle arriva essoufflée devant le bureau de la Directrice et tenta de reprendre son souffle avant de frapper.

« Entrez. »

La jeune femme fit ce qu'on lui demandait mais s'arrêta sur le seuil, stupéfaite. Harry et Ron se tenaient là, en tenue d'Aurors. Ils lui souriaient mais elle voyait bien l'inquiétude dans leur regard. Elle les connaissait tellement bien.

« Hermione, comment vas-tu ? s'exclama Harry.

-Ça va et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? répondit-elle en les serrant tour à tour dans ses bras

-Le professeur McGonagall nous a demandé de partir à la recherche des membres de l'Ordre disparus. Tu viens avec nous ? expliqua Ron tandis que la Directrice hochait la tête.

-Bien sûr ! Si la Directrice m'autorise à partir et manquer des cours évidemment.

-Miss Granger, je pensais que vous étiez la plus intelligente des trois !

-Merci pour nous ! s'exclama Harry en riant. »

Les deux garçons expliquèrent à leur amie où ils partaient exactement, à savoir un endroit reculé et sauvage d'Islande. Ils devraient remonter la trace des hommes disparus et espéraient pouvoir les trouver rapidement. Sans que personne ne le dise, tout le monde savait pertinemment qu'en deux jours, beaucoup de choses pouvaient s'être passées.

Hermione se dépêcha d'aller chercher des affaires chaudes puis rejoignit ses deux amis devant le portail de l'école. Ils repartaient à l'aventure. Allaient-ils pouvoir passer une seule année calme et paisible ? Ils transplanèrent tous les trois, main dans la main, comme au temps de leur cavale.

Ils arrivèrent dans une plaine secouée par un vent violent et glacé, bordée par une forêt sombre et dense et par une falaise. Hermione frissonna. C'était donc ici que Severus était arrivé deux jours plus tôt. Hostile.

Ils décidèrent de se séparer pour couvrir une plus grande surface de cet endroit dégagé où, ils l'espéraient, ils trouveraient des indices leur indiquant où étaient passés les hommes disparus. Pendant plus d'une heure, Hermione chercha désespérément quelque chose qui lui permettrait de retrouver la trace de Severus. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette peur qui la rongeait, cette angoisse qu'il ne revienne pas, qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais le revoir. Elle commençait à se décourager lorsqu'elle entendit des cris au loin. Se retournant en fronçant les sourcils, elle vit Ron qui leur faisait de grands signes de la main à Harry et elle.

Elle courut jusqu'à lui, son cœur faisant des bonds dans sa poitrine. Il avait trouvé quelque chose.

« Regardez, il y a des traces de combat ici. L'herbe est aplatie et je crois bien qu'il y a des morceaux de capes là-bas, coincés dans les ronces. Il s'est passé quelque chose, déclara Ron en leur désignant un bosquet d'arbres bas.

-C'est bien des morceaux de capes, fit Harry. Reste à savoir si ça appartient à ceux de notre camp ou aux Mangemorts. Hermione ?

-Comment veux-tu que je sache une chose pareille ? Ce sont des morceaux de tissus noirs, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tout le monde a des capes noires. Autant les Mangemorts que les membres de l'Ordre.

-L'herbe a l'air d'être aplatie aussi un peu plus loin et je pense que les traces mènent jusqu'à la forêt, on ferait mieux d'aller jeter un œil. »

Sans un mot, conscients qu'ils se lançaient encore tête baissée vers le danger, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la forêt qui semblait encore moins accueillante que la Forêt Interdite. Les traces continuaient effectivement jusqu'à cet endroit, mais s'arrêtaient à l'orée du bois. Découragée, Hermione s'appuya contre un arbre.

« Ils auront transplané c'est évident ! On ne les retrouva pas de cette manière, il faut les forcer à se montrer d'abord !

-Hermione, arrête de te mettre la tête à l'envers. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes autant ? fit alors Ron en se tournant vers elle.

-Tu n'es pas inquiet toi ? lui répondit-elle agressivement.

-Si, mais tu as l'air d'être complètement exténuée et morte d'inquiétude. C'est des membres de l'Ordre, formés pour ce genre de situation. Ils iront bien. Ou du moins pas trop mal. »

La jeune femme décida de ne pas lui répondre et se leva pour rejoindre Harry, qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Il semblait suivre quelque chose et ne plus se préoccuper de Ron et d'elle.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose Harry ?

-Il y a chemin ici et on dirait qu'il a été recouvert de feuilles intentionnellement. Enfin je pense, c'est toi la pro des sortilèges Hermione. Tu ne sens pas ? »

Effectivement elle sentait. Une sensation indescriptible, qu'elle avait toujours associée à la présence d'une magie puissante ou d'un sortilège récemment utilisé. Ses sens lui indiquèrent quelle voie prendre et elle se laissa guider par la magie qui vibrait autour d'elle, les garçons la suivant de près.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant plus de trois heures, le froid leur mordant les joues et les mains, le vent les faisant pleurer. Un silence de mort les suivait, seulement rompu par les quelques commentaires que faisaient parfois l'un ou l'autre des garçons. Hermione ne parlait pas, uniquement concentrée sur la trace de magie qu'elle percevait de mieux en mieux. Ils se rapprochaient de l'endroit d'où était émis ce sortilège, elle en était persuadée.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une cabane de chasseurs. Les alentours semblaient particulièrement calmes et les trois amis décidèrent de faire le tour pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis et que personne ne surveillait cet endroit. Quand ils furent sûrs et certains de ne rien risquer en s'approchant, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'aux fenêtres de l'abri pour jeter un œil.

L'intérieur était très sombre, éclairé uniquement par la lumière de la lune qui brillait haut dans le ciel cette nuit là. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir était une grande marmite posée dans un âtre destiné au feu. Le sol semblait bétonné. Hermione sentit un frisson la traverser, qui n'était pas dû au froid mais à un étrange pressentiment. Quelque chose d'anormal se déroulait non loin d'ici.

Les garçons semblaient être de son avis car ils entrèrent dans la cabane les uns à la suite des autres sans se concerter. Ils inspectèrent méticuleusement chaque recoin de cette toute petite maison en bois. Mais ils ne trouvèrent absolument rien. Perdant espoir, fatiguée, la peur lui serrant les entrailles et au bord des larmes, Hermione se dirigeaient vers la sortie lorsque Harry poussa un cri d'exclamation.

« Regardez, une trappe ! »

Il souleva un bloc de béton d'un coup de baguette magique et se pencha pour qu'ils puissent voir ce qu'il y avait dessous. Des tunnels sombres partaient à droite et à gauche sous la cabane.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Voilà le chapitre 16, qui vous plaira j'espère ! Certains d'entre vous vont avoir des réponses, d'autres devront encore attendre un peu ... En tout cas on se rapproche doucement mais sûrement de la fin, il reste 4 chapitres après celui-ci ... Je prie pour que vous aimiez la fin !**_

 _ **Bon week-end, bonnes vacances à ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir et bonne lecture !**_

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'enquit Ron en regardant les deux autres, connaissant déjà leur réponse.

-On y va, répondit sans hésiter Hermione avant de sauter. »

Elle atterrit sur un tapis de mousse humide. Se redressant, elle regarda à droite et à gauche sans savoir de quelque côté il fallait qu'ils se dirigent. Quand les garçons furent descendus, ils décidèrent sans trop de conviction d'aller vers la droite.

Ils commençaient à se demander s'ils ne feraient pas mieux de faire demi-tour pour partir de l'autre côté des tunnels quand des voix leur parvinrent. Une lumière tamisée semblait provenir du bout du tunnel, qui formait un coude vers la gauche. Harry, Ron et Hermione éteignirent leurs baguettes et s'avancèrent silencieusement jusqu'au bout.

Arrivés au virage en angle droit que formait le mur de terre couvert de mousse, Harry fit comprendre sans un bruit à ses amis qu'ils pourraient attaquer au décompte de trois. Ils ne savaient absolument pas contre combien d'adversaires ils devraient se battre et Hermione n'aimait pas du tout ça. Elle espérait que l'effet de surprise serait suffisant.

Heureusement, même sans l'effet de surprise dont ils bénéficiaient, les trois Gryffondor auraient été capables de vaincre les Mangemorts qui se trouvaient face à eux. Quatre sorciers qui semblaient ne jamais avoir appris à se servir de leur baguette magique se retrouvèrent bientôt stupéfixés et attachés à des tables et des chaises qui se trouvaient dans la petite pièce aménagée dans ces tunnels.

« Ils recrutent vraiment n'importe qui maintenant, fit Ron en se désignant d'un air dégoûté les hommes.

-Maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus là, j'imagine que c'est plus difficile de trouver des gens pour se battre contre l'Ordre, répondit Harry. Il faut qu'on envoie un message au Ministère. Ceux-là n'étaient peut-être que quatre et pas doués, mais on ne sait pas sur qui on peut tomber plus loin. Il faut qu'on remonte et qu'on attende du renfort pour continuer à explorer ces souterrains. »

Sur ces mots, il envoya son patronus porter un message au Bureau des Aurors, à Londres. Mais Hermione ne comptait pas attendre patiemment que quelqu'un arrive. Elle savait que Severus n'était pas loin. Elle le sentait et ne supporterait pas de faire demi-tour en le laissant ici.

« Je continue, fit-elle d'un coup.

-Comment ça ?

-Je continue. Vous pouvez remonter attendre d'autres Aurors si vous le voulez, mais pas moi. Les disparus ne peuvent pas être bien loin maintenant. Il faut qu'on les retrouve. »

Et sans attendre elle se dirigea vers un nouveau couloir. Les garçons tentèrent en vain de la dissuader, l'accusant d'être devenue totalement inconsciente. Mais ils la suivirent tout de même, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Ils tournèrent pendant un temps qui leur sembla atrocement long. À chaque fois qu'ils pensaient enfin avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, une nouvelle pièce ou des cellules, soit ils finissaient dans des cul-de-sac, soit les cellules étaient totalement vides. L'ambiance étouffante et glauque qui régnait dans ces souterrains ne rassurait absolument pas Hermione, qui continuait cependant d'avancer sans un mot. Elle finirait par le retrouver. Elle en était certaine maintenant.

« Hermione, attends ! »

Harry venait de l'interpeller mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Severus ne pouvait être qu'en danger ici et plus elle tardait à le retrouver, plus il risquait d'être mal en point.

« Hermione ! »

La jeune femme s'apprêta à se retourner pour râler contre Harry, lui dire de se taire s'il ne voulait pas attirer des Mangemorts, mais un sortilège vert lui frôla la joue, l'arrêtant net. Les Mangemorts les avaient finalement trouvés. Ron et Harry commencèrent à riposter, tandis qu'Hermione restait figée sur place. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de long couloir. Leurs ennemis leur bloquaient la sortie, mais ils pouvaient toujours continuer à avancer. Cependant, ils ne connaissaient pas le plan de ces tunnels et risquaient de se perdre pour de nouveau se faire coincer.

Elle décida qu'il valait mieux essayer de combattre les Mangemorts tout en battant en retraite vers le bout du couloir. Ils trouveraient forcément un endroit où se camoufler, s'ils prenaient assez d'avance. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu commencer à riposter contre les nombreux sortilèges qui l'assaillaient maintenant, d'autres Mangemorts arrivèrent, les prenant à revers. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient coincés.

Le combat s'engagea, violent. Les Mangemorts n'hésitaient pas à utiliser des sortilèges de la mort. Heureusement pour les trois Gryffondor, ils n'étaient pas très doués au maniement de la baguette. Mais ils étaient largement plus nombreux et mettaient les trois amis en difficulté.

« Hermione ! chuchota Harry à son oreille alors qu'ils se battaient dos à dos.

-Harry, c'est pas le moment !

-Si ! On a réussi à en mettre quelques-uns K.O., alors laisse-nous Ron et moi et faufile-toi au bout du couloir. Continue à chercher les membres de l'Ordre. Le renfort ne devrait pas tarder, ils doivent déjà être sur place et nous chercher dans les tunnels ! »

Hermione tenta de discuter la décision du Survivant, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Alors, à la première occasion, elle courut au bout du couloir, lançant des sortilèges puissants qui mirent quelques Mangemorts à terre et lui permirent de passer. Ceux qu'elle n'avait pas pu mettre hors d'état de nuire semblèrent décider qu'il était plus important de s'occuper de Ron et Harry que d'elle car elle ne fut pas suivie.

Elle s'éloigna le plus possible de la zone de combat puis s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Elle entendait le bruit que faisaient les sortilèges en ricochant contre les murs de terre, le bruit mat des corps qui tombent à terre. Durant un instant terrifiant, elle se retrouva en mai, pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Mais elle repoussa ce souvenir et repartit en courant pour explorer plus profondément tous ces tunnels.

Quelque chose la perturbait. Elle entendait toujours le combat qui faisait rage derrière elle, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour écouter. Des voix. C'était des voix, qui appelaient à l'aide. Elle reprit sa course à travers le dédale de couloirs, se laissant guider. Finalement, elle arriva dans une sorte de grande pièce, un nouveau cul-de-sac. Une simple armoire en bois se tenaient contre le mur du fond. Mais plusieurs cellules avaient été aménagées et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix disparus se tenaient dans l'une d'elle. Ils étaient debout, les mains accrochées aux barreaux de leur cage, l'air terrifiés et ravis à la fois de voir la jeune femme.

Hermione se dépêcha de leur ouvrir la porte. Ils sortirent un à un. Ils étaient trois. Mais il manquait quelqu'un. Severus n'était pas avec eux.

« Où est Severus ? fit-elle, paniquée.

-Il est enfermé dans une autre cellule. Il faut que vous sortiez d'ici et que vous preniez à droite. Il est enfermé un peu plus loin.

-Bien, répondit-elle, prête à partir en courant. Vous savez où sont vos baguettes magiques ? Vous allez en avoir besoin, les Mangemorts nous ont pris en embuscade. Harry et Ron sont en train de se battre contre eux et les renforts vont arriver mais ils ont besoin de votre aide. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'armoire et lui demandèrent de faire sauter la porte, ce qu'elle fit, non sans difficulté. Elle avait été renforcée magiquement pour que les prisonniers ne puissent pas essayer, par un quelconque moyen, de récupérer leurs baguettes. Quand les trois hommes furent enfin munis de leur précieuse arme, tout le monde partit en courant. Hermione se sépara des autres à l'embranchement et courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle devait maintenant trouver Severus. Elle n'en pouvait plus de toute cette peur. Elle se savait tout près de lui mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'il aille vraiment mal. Pourquoi avait-il été séparé des autres ?

Il faisait tellement sombre qu'Hermione faillit ne pas la remarquer. Une petite porte munie de barreaux étaient encastrée dans le mur, recouverte de mousse. En regardant à travers les barreaux rouillés, elle put voir un forme allongée au sol, le dos tourné à la porte. Sa peur, déjà immense, augmenta d'un cran. Il était là. Elle l'avait enfin trouvé.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Le chapitre 17 est là, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Severus va-t-il s'en sortir ? (Oui je sais, vous me détestez pour vous avoir fait attendre une semaine avant d'avoir la réponse ...)**_

 _ **Je ne pourrai pas publier le week-end prochain, donc le chapitre 18 arrivera plus tôt, très certainement vendredi soir ! Vous aurez moins de temps à attendre comme ça !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et bonne semaine !**_

« Severus ! »

Hermione ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et se précipita vers son professeur de potions. Elle s'accroupit devant lui, paniquée. Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Se penchant vers lui, elle constata avec soulagement qu'il respirait encore. Mais sa respiration était sifflante et il semblait se recroqueviller sur lui-même. La vie s'échappait lentement de son corps.

« Severus, regarde-moi. Je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux. »

Hésitante, Hermione tendit la main et la posa sur la joue de l'homme. Elle était glacée. Un sanglot échappa à la jeune femme, ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux à l'homme. Difficilement, il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Hermione ? »

Un souffle, rien de plus. Il était tellement faible. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage de la Gryffondor, sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter.

« Oui Severus, c'est moi. On est venu te chercher.

-Non … Dangereux … Pars.

-Non, je reste avec toi. Les autres sont en train de se débarrasser des Mangemorts, ça va aller.

-Hermione. »

Severus prit une inspiration tremblante. Il parla ensuite, tellement bas qu'Hermione ne comprit rien. Elle se pencha encore pour l'entendre.

« Trop tard pour moi. Va-t-en.

-Non ! »

Cette fois-ci, les larmes s'arrêtèrent d'elles-mêmes. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas maintenant ! Il allait se battre et sortir d'ici vivant !

« Severus, je t'interdis de mourir, tu m'entends ? Tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant, pas après tout le chemin que tu as parcouru ! Tu dois t'en sortir ! Je vais te faire sortir d'ici, je te le promets, mais tu dois vivre ! »

Il avait refermé les yeux pendant qu'elle parlait. Hermione posa de nouveau la main sur la joue de Severus, qui se força à rouvrir les yeux pour la voir encore une fois.

« Je t'aime Severus. Ne meurs pas, je t'en prie. Il faut encore que tu me racontes où tu as obtenu tout ces livres dans ta bibliothèque. »

Les commissures des lèvres de l'homme se soulevèrent un peu et Hermione sourit en le voyant faire. Severus plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et ils se regardèrent ainsi un moment. Hermione savait qu'il allait se battre. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas, elle le lisait dans ses yeux.

Soudain, quelqu'un apparut à l'entrée la cellule. Hermione se releva précipitamment et s'apprêtait à lancer un sort lorsqu'elle reconnut Harry. Poussant un soupir, elle se retourna vers Severus. Harry comprit. Il fit apparaître un brancard et, doucement, déposa le maître des cachots dessus. Il fallait le faire remonter au plus vite, pour qu'il soit emmené à Ste Mangouste.

Ils croisèrent des Aurors en pagaille, qui confisquaient les baguettes des Mangemorts et les attachaient les uns aux autres, avant de les faire remonter et transplaner au Ministère de la Magie, où ils seraient jugés pour la forme, avant d'être envoyés à Azkaban pour le reste de leur misérable existence. Hermione vécut le retour à la surface dans une sorte de brouillard, uniquement intéressée par l'homme sur le brancard, qui gardait bravement les yeux ouverts, comme s'il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir les rouvrir si jamais il les laissait se fermer.

« Hermione ?

-Hmm ?

-Il faut qu'on le fasse transplaner à Ste Mangouste, malgré son état. On n'a pas d'autre moyen.

-C'est dangereux pour lui, dit-elle en détournant le regard de celui qu'elle aimait pour se tourner vers ses meilleurs amis.

-Je sais, mais on ne peut pas faire autrement ici. Tu te sens capable de le faire ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre, répondit-elle doucement.

-Alors je m'en occupe. Ron, prends Hermione en transplanage d'escorte et rejoignez-nous. »

Hermione lança un regard reconnaissant à Harry, qui partit pour l'hôpital avec son ancien professeur. Ron se rapprocha de sa meilleure amie et la prit par les épaules, avant de transplaner à son tour.

Ils arrivèrent au milieu du hall, bondé. Hermione regarda autour d'elle pour repérer les deux hommes, mais c'est Ron qui les vit. Il attrapa la main de la jeune femme et la conduisit jusqu'à eux. Un guérisseur discutait avec Harry, tandis que d'autres prenaient en charge l'homme sur le brancard. Harry expliquait ce qui s'était passé, dans les grandes lignes. Le guérisseur semblait confiant quant à l'état de Severus Rogue et affirma aux trois amis qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder à pouvoir visiter leur professeur s'ils le souhaitaient. Ils le remercièrent, puis le guérisseur prit congé.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent alors vers Hermione.

« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire par hasard ? fit Harry en croisant les bras devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? répondit doucement Hermione.

-Tu pourrais peut-être nous expliquer pourquoi tu es aussi inquiète pour Rogue et ce qu'il y a entre vous ? suggéra alors Ron.

-Il n'y a rien.

-Ah bon ? On n'aurait pas dit pourtant, enchaîna Harry.

-Vous n'allez pas arrêter tant que je ne vous aurai pas répondu n'est-ce pas ? sourit alors Hermione.

-Non, répondirent Harry et Ron en chœur.

-Très bien. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le cinquième étage, où se trouvait un salon de thé. Assis autour d'une petite table, un thé chaud à la main, Hermione expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le début de l'année, en ne laissant passer aucun détail. Elle gardait tout pour elle depuis bien trop longtemps et se rendait maintenant compte que partager des choses avec ses amis lui avait beaucoup manqué.

À la fin de son discours, un sourire s'étalait sur le visage de Harry et Ron semblait confus. Personne ne parla pendant quelques secondes, puis Ron prit la parole.

« Et bah dis donc, la prochaine fois que tu t'ennuies parce qu'on n'est pas là, envoie-nous une lettre, plutôt que te trouver une cause perdue comme Rogue.

-Severus n'est pas une cause perdue Ron ! La preuve, il s'en sort très bien maintenant. Enfin, avant de devoir partir après les Mangemorts.

-Ron, ne le prends pas mal, mais tu n'as rien à dire. C'est à Hermione de choisir ce qu'elle veut. L'époque où Rogue était un connard est terminée. Enfin, j'espère pour toi Hermione, parce que ça doit être invivable sinon, lança Harry.

-Oh, c'est toujours Severus Rogue, mais en beaucoup plus soft. Il est …

-Non ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il est ou n'est pas ! Harry a raison, je n'ai rien à dire, mais je ne veux rien savoir !

-Ron, tu es un enfant, rigola Hermione en voyant l'air horrifié de son ami.

-C'est possible mais tant pis. »

Ils rirent tous les trois, mais furent interrompus par un guérisseur. Severus Rogue était réveillé et demandait à voir Hermione.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Comme prévu voici le chapitre 18 un peu plus tôt que d'habitude ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, les choses commencent finalement à se démêler entre Severus et Hermione !**_

 _ **J'en profite pour vous parler d'une fanfiction traduite par**_ **Malicia Malfoy** _ **, qui s'appelle**_ **Seuls les imbéciles** _ **. Cette traduction est juste MA-GNI-FI-QUE (touchante, poétique, fluide...) ! Je vous conseille d'aller la lire (tout de suite là maintenant, vous ne le regretterez pas!) mais je n'en dis pas plus parce que sinon vous allez vous retrouver avec un blabla de 32 lignes (oui, j'ai adoré**_ **Seuls les imbéciles** _ **et vous allez forcément l'aimer !)**_

 _ **Passez un bon week-end et à dimanche prochain !**_

Hermione poussa la porte le plus discrètement possible. Severus était allongé sur un lit, pâle, les traits tirés, mais vivant. Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et les commissures de ses lèvres se soulevèrent légèrement lorsqu'il vit qui entrait.

La jeune femme s'approcha du lit et lui sourit en retour.

« Vous allez bien ?

-Tiens, où est passé le tutoiement ? chuchota le maître des cachots.

-Et bien je … Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Absolument pas Hermione. J'étais totalement conscient tout à l'heure. »

Hermione baissa la tête en se sentant rougir. Elle s'était demandé s'il allait se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait dit dans la cellule. Visiblement oui.

« Dans ce cas, tu vas bien ? fit-elle en relevant courageusement la tête.

-Mieux. Et toi ?

-Je vais bien. »

Un silence s'étira entre eux, tandis que leurs regards restaient accrochés l'un à l'autre. La jeune femme ne savait pas comment entamer une conversation maintenant qu'elle avait avoué ses sentiments à son professeur. Heureusement, Severus vit son trouble et parla, bien que la chose sembla délicate pour lui.

« Tu sais, ce que tu m'as dit quand on était tous les deux dans cette cellule …

-Je le pensais vraiment.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui Severus. »

L'homme ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. Hermione eut peur pendant un infime instant, avant qu'il ne réponde.

« Tes sentiments sont partagés. »

Un feu d'artifice explosa dans la poitrine de la jeune femme. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

Severus se tourna de nouveau vers elle et lui sourit. Pas un simple frémissement des lèvres comme il avait l'habitude de faire, ni un sourire éclatant, mais quelque chose entre les deux. Hermione ne put que lui sourire en retour. Oui, elle avait bien entendu.

« Tu dois être exténué. Je vais te laisser te reposer. Je repasserai plus tard.

-D'accord. Mais Hermione, sans vouloir te vexer, reposes-toi aussi. Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Du tout.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Elle lui attrapa la main et la serra doucement. Il fit de même puis elle partit, une part d'elle souhaitant rester à ses côtés, tandis qu'une autre réclamait une bonne douche et un lit. Elle retrouva Harry et Ron qui l'attendaient dans le couloir. Ils la raccompagnèrent à Poudlard, où Minerva McGonagall réclama un compte rendu détaillé de ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis, juste après le lever du soleil, Hermione se glissa dans son lit, s'endormant presque immédiatement.

Elle se réveilla vers 14h, affamée. Elle s'assit sur son lit en se frottant les yeux, appréciant le calme de la chambre et se demandant déjà quelle quantité de cours et de devoirs elle allait devoir rattraper. Elle se dépêcha de se préparer, descendit dans les cuisines pour manger puis alla en cours, s'excusant auprès de son professeur d'arithmancie pour le retard. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Hermione retrouva Ginny et Neville, qui lui posèrent de nombreuses questions. Ils s'étaient inquiétés toute la nuit de ne pas la voir rentrer. Elle leur expliqua rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé, sans entrer dans les détails. Mais son esprit était tourné vers quelqu'un d'autre, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de l'école.

La jeune femme se demandait ce que Severus pouvait être en train de faire. Sûrement pas grand chose, faible comme il était. Elle prévoyait d'aller à Londres le soir-même pour le voir et espérait qu'il irait déjà mieux.

Et en effet, il semblait qu'il allait déjà beaucoup mieux. Quand Hermione se présenta à Ste Mangouste, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas dans le couloir que le guérisseur qui les avait accueillis la veille se jetait sur elle pour lui demander d'aller calmer Severus Rogue.

« Comment ça le calmer ?

-Un de nos petits nouveaux a eu le malheur de renverser le repas du soir sur le lit de votre professeur il y a environ dix minutes. Il n'arrête pas de crier contre toutes les personnes qui essaient de rentrer dans sa chambre depuis. »

Hermione rigola un peu, ce qui eut pour effet de vexer le guérisseur, qui partit en sens inverse. La jeune femme se dirigea donc vers la chambre occupée par le maître des cachots, prête à se faire hurler dessus.

« Dehors ! Je ne veux voir personne ! Vous n'êtes que des incapables, tous autant que vous êtes !

-Même moi ? »

Severus, qui était debout à côté de son lit, occupé à essayer de le changer, s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Non pas toi évidemment. Regarde-moi ce bazar. L'un d'eux à renverser la totalité du repas sur mon lit. Bande d'empotés.

-Oui, j'ai su, rit Hermione. Il paraît que tu traumatises quiconque essaie de rentrer depuis.

-Je ne les traumatise pas, j'exprime mon mécontentement.

-Oh, ça fait toute la différence, c'est vrai.

-Le seul point positif de cette histoire, c'est que je sais maintenant que les plats sont servis chauds. Très chauds. »

Hermione éclata de rire en voyant la tête déconfite de son professeur. Il s'était tourné complètement vers elle en parlant et elle pouvait voir les restes du repas qui tâchaient encore son pyjama d'hôpital. Il avait l'air ridicule.

« C'est ça, moque-toi. Tu peux venir m'aider ? »

Elle s'approcha du lit et l'aida à défaire les draps. Ils en mirent d'autres, qu'un stagiaire effrayé avait apporté avant qu'Hermione n'arrive. Puis Severus se dirigea doucement vers la salle de bain. Il avait quelques difficultés à marcher mais semblait capable de se débrouiller seul. Hermione se demanda par quel miracle il pouvait aller aussi bien. Il était tellement faible quand elle l'avait quitté la veille qu'elle s'était attendue à le trouver au lit.

La jeune femme était toujours debout à côté du lit lorsque Severus sortit de la salle de bain, changé. Il se dirigea doucement dans sa direction, les yeux fixés sur elle. Elle sourit en le voyant s'arrêter juste devant elle. Elle n'avait jamais réellement remarqué à quel point il était grand. Il la dépassait de plus d'une tête. Elle se sentit soudain toute chétive.

Ses pensées se stoppèrent instantanément quand il l'entoura de ses bras. Lui-même ne semblait pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Ses gestes étaient raides et Hermione rit doucement en se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas où mettre ses mains.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? fit-il, un peu vexé.

-Détends-toi, tu verras c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un dans ses bras. Et tu peux poser tes mains où tu veux, répondit-elle tout en passant ses bras autour de la taille de l'homme et en posant sa tête sur son épaule. »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, Severus se détendant un peu plus chaque seconde. Chacun était conscient de la proximité de l'autre et ils en profitaient. Ils en rêvaient depuis un moment maintenant. Hermione écoutait les battements de cœur du maître des cachots. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps.

Puis Severus s'écarta un peu, tout en la gardant entre ses bras. La jeune femme releva la tête vers lui et vit qu'il souriait. Leurs visages étaient tellement proches qu'Hermione aurait pu l'embrasser. Mais elle n'osait pas. C'était une chose de lui avoir avoué ses sentiments, c'en était une autre de franchir ce pas.

« Oooh non je ne veux pas voir ça ! »

Hermione et Severus se retournèrent, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ron se tenait sur la pas de la porte, une main sur la poignée, l'autre devant les yeux. Harry, juste derrière lui, riait à gorge déployée.

« Ron, arrête de faire l'enfant tu veux, fit Hermione en riant à son tour.

-Non mais je suis sérieux ! J'accepte le fait que tu sois avec Rogue, mais je ne veux rien savoir et rien voir !

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? soupira la jeune femme en regardant Harry, qui était entré dans la chambre.

-On était venu voir comment allait le professeur Rogue et lui rendre sa baguette. On l'a retrouvée en inspectant les souterrains.

-Vous auriez pu frapper, fit l'intéressé en se séparant d'Hermione pour récupérer la baguette que le Survivant lui tendait.

-On a frappé. Mais vous étiez trop occupés pour vous en rendre compte, répondit Ron, une main toujours posée sur les yeux. »

Il écarta prudemment les doigts pour voir au travers et finit par décider que ses yeux ne risquaient rien.

« Comment allez-vous ? demanda alors Harry à Severus.

-Mieux. Les guérisseurs ont été très efficaces. Je pense que je devrais sortir rapidement.

-Et toi Hermione ?

-Ça va mieux maintenant que j'ai dormi. Et vous deux ?

-Ça va, merci.

-Vous avez du nouveau sur ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda le maître des cachots aux deux Aurors.

-Tous les Mangemorts qu'on a pu attraper doivent être jugés et envoyés à Azkaban demain. Pour le moment on essaie de leur extorquer des informations. Tout ce qu'on a réussi à savoir jusqu'ici, c'est qu'il y a une deuxième base de ce genre en Hongrie. On a envoyé des hommes pour la démanteler.

-Je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent être encore aussi nombreux. La chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait dû tout stopper. C'est uniquement parce qu'il était au pouvoir que des gens se ralliaient à lui. La peur peut faire des merveilles. Mais là … C'est totalement différent de ce qui s'est passé après sa chute en 1981, réfléchit Severus à haute voix.

-C'est ce qu'on essaie de savoir également. Mais ne vous en faites pas. S'ils ont trouvé un nouveau chef, on le découvrira et on fera ce qu'il faut, lui répondit Ron.

-La seule chose qui m'inquiète, c'est que ça fait bientôt un an que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tombé. Ils ont eu le temps de s'organiser et de se préparer, s'ils préparent quelque chose.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient préparé quoi que ce soit. Ceux qu'on a combattu dans les souterrains n'étaient pas tous extrêmement talentueux. Au contraire. Il leur manque de l'expérience au combat et des connaissances en sortilèges, fit Hermione en se tournant vers Severus.

-Ceux qui nous ont attaqués étaient plutôt coriaces pourtant, répondit-il à sa question muette.

-Que vous ont-ils fait ? chuchota la jeune femme, pas sûre de vouloir connaître tous les détails.

-Ils ont commencé par tester l'Endoloris sur les trois qui m'accompagnaient, pour me faire parler. Comme je ne disais rien, ils les ont enfermés je ne sais où et m'ont emmené là où tu m'as trouvé. J'ai eu droit à toutes les tortures que les Mangemorts ont pu mettre en place depuis le début du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Hermione se sentit nauséeuse. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il avait pu subir. Et pourtant il était là, devant eux, et parlait de tout ça comme si c'était un sujet totalement banal. Elle l'admirait pour ça.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, puis les garçons partirent, promettant de passer les voir pour les tenir au courant de l'avancée des choses. Hermione et Severus se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls, réfléchissant à tout ce qui venait d'être dit. En soupirant, le maître des cachots s'assit sur le lit. Il était resté debout durant toute la durée de la visite et semblait maintenant exténué.

« Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Hermione en s'approchant.

-Juste un peu fatigué, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il l'attira à lui et l'entoura une nouvelle fois de ses bras. Assis comme il était, Hermione faisait sa taille.

« Où est-ce qu'on en était avec d'être interrompus ? sourit doucement le Serpentard.

-Je crois que tu étais sur le point de m'embrasser, tenta courageusement Hermione.

-Ah oui, je me souviens. »

Puis il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne reste plus qu'un seul week-end à vous partager ma fanfiction ... Je ne sais pas encore si je vais pouvoir publier le dimanche, alors peut-être que ça sera le samedi, ou le lundi ... Aucune idée, vous verrez bien !**_

 _ **En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**_

 _ **Bon dimanche et bonne semaine !**_

Hermione était rentrée à Poudlard sur un petit nuage. Elle avait laissé Severus peu de temps après ce baiser. Elle avait adoré. Il était tellement doux avec elle, jamais elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer se comporter comme ça. Et pourtant.

Le lendemain était passé extrêmement doucement. La Gryffondor voulait retourner à St Mangouste pour voir le maître des cachots mais elle devait d'abord assister à toute une journée de cours et rattraper le retard qu'elle avait accumulé en quelques jours.

Elle était en train de terminer un devoir de trois pages qu'elle devait rendre le jour suivant à son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal quand elle sentit quelqu'un se pencher par-dessus son épaule pour chuchoter à son oreille.

« Je reviens du terrain de Quidditch et tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai vu en compagnie de la Directrice, lui dit Ginny d'un ton amusé.

-Qui ? demanda Hermione en se retournant vers son amie.

-Devines !

-Ginny, un nombre incalculable de personnes peuvent être avec la Directrice tu sais.

-Je te donne un indice : c'est quelqu'un que personne n'aime à part toi.

-Severus ?

-Gagné ! »

Ginny sourit et précisa qu'elle les avait vu descendre dans les cachots. Severus devait donc être dans ses appartements à l'heure qu'il était. Hermione remercia son amie et sortit en courant de la salle commune. Il aurait quand même pu la prévenir qu'il rentrait.

« Bonjour !

-Granger, comment est-ce que vous pouvez déjà être au courant de son retour ? s'exclama l'occupant du tableau permettant d'accéder aux appartements de Severus Rogue.

-J'ai mes sources. Je peux entrer ?

-J'imagine que oui. Il faudrait penser à vous installer. Vous passez presque plus de temps chez lui qu'avec vos camarades. »

Hermione rougit à cette intervention mais ne répondit pas. Elle entra dans la petite pièce humide qui séparait le couloir du salon de Severus Rogue et frappa à la porte, un peu anxieuse.

« C'est Weasley qui t'a dit que j'étais rentré ? la salua le maître des cachots en ouvrant la porte.

-Oui. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue ?

-Il voulait certainement vous faire une surprise.

-Mme la Directrice.

-Hermione. Bon, je vais vous laisser tous les deux.

-Vous ne nous dérangez absolument pas Minerva, répondit Severus en se tournant vers elle.

-J'allais partir de toute façon. Passez une bonne soirée. »

Puis Minerva McGonagall s'éclipsa sans rien dire d'autre, leur jetant simplement un regard plein d'espièglerie. Elle avait évidemment tout compris.

« Elle sait, dit Hermione, en réponse au regard perplexe de l'homme en face d'elle.

-Je me doute qu'elle sait, mais comment ?

-Quant tu as disparu, elle est venue dans tes appartements pour voir si par hasard tu étais rentré. J'étais endormie sur le canapé.

-Ah, d'où le livre posé sur la table. Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait là. »

Il lui proposa une tasse de thé, qu'elle accepta. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, assis côte à côté dans le canapé. Quand Hermione s'en aperçut, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, jamais ils n'auraient osé s'asseoir aussi près l'un de l'autre.

« Comment ça se fait qu'ils t'aient laissé sortir aussi vite ? Tu les as encore traumatisé aujourd'hui ?

-Non, je me suis bien comporté si ça peut te rassurer. Mais je peux à nouveau marcher normalement et mes plaies sont presque toutes résorbées. Je leur ai affirmé que j'avais ce qu'il fallait pour me soigner et que ni Mme Pomfresh, ni la Directrice, ni toi ne me laisseraient en paix tant que je ne serai pas totalement guéri. Ça a dû finir de les convaincre. Et puis ils devaient avoir hâte de se débarrasser de moi.

-Il te reste beaucoup de marques ?

-Quelques-unes, rien de bien grave.

-Tu es sûr que tu vas vraiment mieux ? Tu as encore l'air très fatigué.

-Minerva m'a fait la même réflexion et m'a dit de prendre ma journée de demain pour me reposer encore un peu. Enfin, elle m'a plutôt ordonné de prendre ma journée. Donc ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien. »

Peu convaincue, Hermione continua de fixer le visage de l'homme. Il était très cerné et avait un teint blanchâtre. Mais son regard était plus détendu qu'avant toute cette histoire et il lui sourit paisiblement.

« Tu comptes me fixer longtemps comme ça ? plaisanta-t-il. »

La jeune femme se sentit rougir et détourna le regard. Elle ne faisait que rougir ces derniers temps. Elle se sentait comme une adolescente un peu fébrile et n'aimait pas particulièrement ça. Elle regarda Severus poser sa tasse de thé sur la table et prendre la sienne pour faire de même. Puis il s'assit plus confortablement dans le canapé et la regarda.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il alors.

-Quoi ? Tout va bien.

-Tu en es certaine ?

-Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? s'étonna Hermione.

-À toi de me le dire. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. »

Severus la regardait toujours, l'air un peu contrarié. De petites rides s'étaient formées sur son front et entre ses yeux. Hermione réfléchit un moment. Elle savait exactement ce qui n'allait pas. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui en parler, pas à lui qui venait de vivre l'horreur à l'état pur.

« Tu sais que tu peux me parler, n'est-ce pas ? continua le Serpentard.

-Bien sûr.

-Hermione ? »

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Oui ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu gardes des choses pour toi sous prétexte que je sors de Ste Mangouste. J'en ai vu d'autres. Et puis je veux que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. Je suis là pour ça.

-Depuis quand tu es devenu aussi … ?

-Aussi quoi ?

-Aussi comme ça.

-Depuis qu'une insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout s'est insinuée dans ma vie pour ne pas en sortir je suppose. Tu préfères le bâtard des cachots ?

-Ne t'appelles pas comme ça.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Hermione soupira. Devait-elle vraiment lui dire ? Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il comprendrait, mais c'était tellement futile à côté de ce qu'il avait enduré.

Finalement, elle s'approcha encore un peu et se blottit contre lui. Il se raidit un moment puis se détendit en l'entourant de ses bras. Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude des démonstrations d'affections.

« J'ai simplement eu extrêmement peur pour toi. C'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs. Depuis cette nuit à la bibliothèque où tu m'as avoué avoir bu, j'ai peur. Peur que tu n'ailles pas mieux, peur d'échouer à te faire remonter la pente, maintenant peur que cette histoire t'ait fait plus de mal que tu ne veuilles bien le montrer. »

La jeune femme se tut. Elle aurait pu en dire plus mais il avait compris l'essentiel. Elle sentit son étreinte se resserrer autour d'elle. Il approcha son visage de son oreille.

« Je veux que tu arrêtes d'avoir peur pour moi. Je vais très bien. Tu n'as pas échoué tu sais, bien au contraire. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant que maintenant. Alors arrête de te faire un sang d'encre. Tout ce qui peut me rester de cette expédition en Islande, c'est de la fatigue et je compte bien y remédier. C'est simplement l'histoire de quelques heures de sommeil et je serai à nouveau dans ma salle de classe à traumatiser les élèves. »

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La jeune femme s'avança et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du Serpentard. Il lui rendit son baiser, doucement d'abord, puis de manière plus prononcée. Elle tenta de faire passer dans cette étreinte tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, que ce soit sa crainte ou son amour. Il avait raison. Il allait se reposer et aller mieux.

Quand ils se séparèrent, essoufflés, leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre. Ils restèrent comme ça, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, un léger sourire flottant sur leurs lèvres, pendant quelques longues secondes puis Hermione se blottit à nouveau dans les bras de l'homme. Severus posa la tête sur celle de la jeune femme et ils restèrent ainsi, discutant pendant plus d'une heure. Puis Hermione décida qu'il était temps pour elle de remonter se coucher. Ils se séparèrent après une nouvelle étreinte, Hermione promettant de passer le lendemain soir et insistant pour que Severus la prévienne si quelque chose n'allait pas.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le vingtième et dernier chapitre de The Snape woes … Que dire ?**_

 _ **D'abord merci ! Merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir suivi cette histoire, semaine après semaine, depuis le 24 décembre … On est le 6 mai et franchement je ne pensais pas que cette histoire donnerait ça ! Ca fait peut-être un peu naïf ou bête, mais depuis décembre il s'en est passé du temps, l'eau a coulé sous les ponts comme on dit, mais vous avez toujours été au rendez-vous et pour ça, je vous remercie plus que tout ! Merci d'avoir lu, merci d'avoir laissé des reviews toutes plus belles et motivantes les unes que les autres, merci d'être tombé ici peut-être par hasard mais d'avoir décidé de rester dans l'aventure ! Vous êtes magiques !**_

 _ **Ensuite, je n'ai pas la possibilité d'écrire autant qu'avant, donc malgré les tonnes d'idées qui trottent dans ma tête, je ne peux pas les coucher sur papier.**_ _ **J'ai deux ou trois one-shot qui traînent, par-ci par-là, si vous avez de la chance je vous les mettrai d'ici l'été, il faut que je me décide !**_

 _ **Voilà, c'est déjà un blabla assez long, j'espère que vous aimerez ce dernier chapitre … A vous d'imaginer la suite, un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres va-t-il émerger, Hermione et Severus resteront-ils ensembles … Bref, à vous de représenter le futur du monde magique ! Dites-moi ce que vous voudriez qu'il arrive !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse (enfin) avec le dernier chapitre, merci merci merci merci plus que tout !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde et à bientôt j'espère !**_

Hermione passa tranquillement la journée qui suivit. Sachant que Severus était rentré et en train de se reposer, elle ne pouvait que se sentir plus détendue. Bien sûr, elle conservait une certaine angoisse, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir ces dernières semaines. Ginny et Neville s'en rendirent compte et la plus jeune des Weasley sembla trouver un certain plaisir à taquiner sa meilleure amie. Cela dura toute la journée, jusqu'au repas du soir.

En effet, en entrant dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses deux amis, Hermione porta les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Elle fut étonnée mais heureuse d'y voir son professeur de potions discuter avec la Directrice. Il leva la tête à ce moment précis et leurs regards se croisèrent. Un léger sourire s'étala sur le visage de l'homme, puis il se détourna vers Minerva McGonagall. Hermione entendit un petit rire derrière elle et se rendit compte que Ginny se moquait – encore – d'elle.

« Tu comptes continuer comme ça longtemps ? fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la table des Gryffondor.

-Je trouve juste ça bizarre et attendrissant en même temps.

-Attendrissant ?! s'étonna Hermione.

-Il n'y a qu'à toi qu'il sourit comme ça Hermione. Et il n'y a qu'à lui que tu souris aussi bêtement, répondit Neville à la place de Ginny, qui éclata de rire en voyant la tête que fit Hermione. »

Après le repas, la Gryffondor pris congé des deux autres pour se diriger vers les cachots. Quand elle arriva devant le tableau, celui-ci ne dit rien et lui ouvrit directement le passage. Elle frappa à la porte et entra quand elle entendit Severus lui parler à travers la porte.

« Je suis dans la salle de bain, tu peux venir m'aider ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione se dépêcha d'aller le retrouver. Il se tenait dos au miroir, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon noir, et se contorsionnait pour essayer de placer une compresse recouverte de crème sur une de ses plaies.

« Cette foutue griffe est inaccessible. Je ne suis pas assez souple, soupira-t-il en abandonnant la partie.

-Fais voir, je vais le faire. »

Hermione s'approcha de lui et le pansa. Il frissonnait au contact de ses doigts froids et elle finit par poser sa main glacée bien à plat au milieu de son dos. Il frissonna de plus belle et s'écarta en râlant doucement, ce qui la fit rire. Puis il lui fit face et Hermione put voir les plaies qui barraient son corps.

« Je croyais qu'il ne te restait plus que quelques blessures et qu'elles étaient presque résorbées, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète. »

Certes, certaines plaies n'étaient bientôt plus que des cicatrices, mais d'autres étaient encore bien visibles et impressionnantes.

« Ce n'est pas grand chose, je t'assure.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ça que je qualifierais l'état de ton ventre Severus.

-Elles ne me font pas mal et devraient disparaître d'ici quelques jours.

-Il y a intérêt, sinon je te ramène à Ste Mangouste.

-Serait-ce une menace Miss Granger ? fit-il alors en se rapprochant un peu plus de la jeune femme.

-Tout à fait professeur Rogue, répondit-elle en levant la tête vers lui. »

Il rit doucement et l'entoura de ses bras, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Hermione posa les mains sur son torse et il frissonna à nouveau.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? lui demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux vers elle.

-Ça va, et toi ?

-Ça va. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu l'impression que Miss Weasley et Mr Londubat se moquaient de toi pendant le repas ?

-Ils ont passé la journée à me taquiner à propos de nous. Enfin de … Je veux dire tu sais … De toi et moi, bafouilla Hermione.

-Oui, de nous. »

Severus se pencha pour embrasser Hermione. Ce baiser, ajouté au contact de sa peau sous ses paumes, provoqua un frisson de plaisir à la jeune femme. Le maître des cachots sourit en s'en apercevant. Il accentua la pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes et resserra son étreinte pour rapprocher leurs corps. Hermione ne put empêcher un petit soupir de traverser ses lèvres en comprenant à quel point Severus la désirait. Ils se séparèrent quelques instants, reprenant leur souffle.

A la question muette de l'homme, Hermione répondit par un nouveau baiser. Alors les mains du Serpentard se firent plus baladeuses sur son corps. Il s'empressa de retirer son chemisier pour qu'ils soient à égalité. Leurs lèvres toujours scellées, ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au lit dans la pièce d'à côté. Puis ils entreprirent de découvrir le corps de l'autre dans ses moindres recoins, leurs soupirs se mêlant aux caresses.

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit. Une bouffée d'angoisse monta en elle, tandis qu'elle se demandait où elle était. Puis elle sentit le souffle chaud d'une respiration dans son cou et se retourna. Severus dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. La nuit qu'elle venait de passer lui revint en mémoire et elle sentit une bouffée de désir monter en elle. Elle avait certainement passer la plus belle nuit de toute sa vie jusqu'ici.

« Bonjour, entendit-elle à son oreille.

-Severus, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je suis désolée.

-De toute façon il va bien falloir se lever. On a cours, répondit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser. »

Hermione répondit à son baiser, puis ils se levèrent. Tandis qu'ils cherchaient leurs affaires éparpillées dans la chambre, la jeune femme se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, lui, de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

« Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle en finissant de s'habiller.

-Merveilleusement bien. Et toi ?

-Très bien.

-Tu es en train de te torturer les méninges, je me trompe ?

-Non … Je me demandais juste si …

-J'ai adoré, fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant encore une fois.

-Moi aussi.

-Parfait alors. Parce que, je préfère te prévenir, je ne te laisserai plus partir maintenant. »

Hermione lui sourit, d'un sourire éclatant et l'embrassa à son tour. Elle ne comptait pas partir. Jamais.


End file.
